Entre Deux Mondes
by Eclat d'Etoile
Summary: Et si Draco Malefoy fuyait le monde sorcier après la guerre, et si par le plus grand des hasards Harry Potter venait à le croiser ? HPDM postpoudlard
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Me revoila avec une nouvelle fiction ! Je reviens aux origines aka Harry Potter . Ce devait être un OS initialement mais 44 pages étant un peu long j'ai séparé cet OS en chapitre de longueur aléatoire et sans nom. J'essairais de publier régulièrement !_

 _J'ai essayé de me corriger mais n'étant pas experte en orthographe il reste sûrement beaucoup de fautes cachées dans mon écrit, j'espère qu'elles ne vous dérangeront pas !_

 ** _Couple :_** _Drarry (Draco × Harry) donc homophobes vous pouvez aller ailleurs..._

 ** _Rating :_** _T pour le moment, M pour la suite._

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _TOUT appartient à JK Rowling sauf l'histoire qui va suivre qui est inspirée de sa magnifique œuvre_

 _Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

* * *

Drago se réveilla brutalement, essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru de longues heures. Sous ses paupières à peine ouvertes se déroulaient encore la scène cauchemardesque responsable de son violent réveil. Il pressa fortement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les images issus de ses songes, mais n'y parvint pas.

Il tapota la place vide à ses côtés et poussa un soupir de désespoir. Le corps chaud de son amant avait disparu pour ne laisser qu'une place vide et gelée. Il se laissa retomber sur la place qu'il occupait précédemment et soupira longuement, se demandant pourquoi l'autre était partit sans laisser de trace. Il se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Comme avant, avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher et le tire de la misère dans laquelle il était plongé.

 **\- Flashback (POV : Drago)-**

La guerre était finie. Le corps mort de celui qui fut considéré comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps gisait au pied du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait vaincu. Je regardais la scène d'un regard vide. La guerre était finie, Potter avait vaincu. J'avais perdu, tout perdu, car sans aucun doute je serais jugé, traîné dans la boue, déshonoré. Je sentis la main de ma mère se poser sur mon épaule, « ne t'inquiète pas, on survivra », voilà ce que ça voulait dire. Mais dès fois, cela ne valait il pas la peine de mourir ? De laisser toute les souffrances derrière nous, d'oublier nos erreurs. Puis la main de mon père. Une parfaite famille de mangemorts, parfaitement unis.

Tout le monde fêtaient la victoire, et nous nous terrions dans un coin, fuyant les regards accusateurs, ne regardant pas les multiples corps allongés, hurlant de souffrances ou recouvert d'un draps. Nous fermions les yeux, essayant d'oublier que de cette souffrance nous étions les responsables.

Le reste se déroula dans un épais brouillard. Le retour au manoir, l'attente de l'inexorable jugement. L'absence d'envie, de sortir, de vie. La dépression, l'absence de tout, « enfermez moi à Azkaban, faites moi subir le baiser du détraqueur, qu'on en finisse. Enfin. ». Voilà ce qui tournait sans cesse dans mon l'esprit.

Puis la fin de l'apathie, le jugement, la délivrance tant attendu. Et ce maudit Potter qui entre dans la salle, la fin de mes espoirs. De ça je m'en rappel, de la petite taille mais de l'air noble de ce satané brun. De la détermination brillant dans ses yeux émeraudes. Et dans ma tête des suppliques que je ne pouvais énoncer, « Potter, s'il te plaît, laisse nous mourir maintenant. ». Mais c'était sans connaître le brun. Il a parlé, beaucoup, et chaque mots se sont gravés au plus profond de moi.

« Sorcier, sorcières. Je suis aujourd'hui venu pour témoigner dans ce jugement. Comme il est de notoriété publique, mes relations avec les Malefoy ont toujours été des plus tendues. Pour autant, je suis venu aujourd'hui pour témoigner en leur faveur. Cela peut vous paraître absurde, je le conçois, mais ils ont joués un rôle décisif dans cette guerre. Par deux fois ils ont menti à Voldemort, par deux fois ils m'ont sauvé.

La première fois eu lieu durant une nuit noir. Le nom de Voldemort a été prononcé et le tabou fut brisé. Quelques secondes plus tard une poignée de Rafleurs nous capturaient. Hermione eu la brillante idée de modifier nos apparence, mais la ruse n'aurait pu fonctionner éternellement. Les Rafleurs nous apportèrent au manoir Malefoy. Bellatrix Lestrange, nous reconnut, elle voulu appeler son maître. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, prudence s'imposait. Elle demanda donc à Drago de lui confirmer notre identité. Il détourna le regard, mais infirma les propos de sa tante, il lui dit que nous n'étions pas Harry, Hermione et Ron. Il nous sauva.

La seconde fois eu lieu lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Avant le, déjà mythique, affrontement qui nous opposa Voldemort et moi je me rendis dans la forêt interdite afin de faire cesser toutes souffrances. A ce moment donné Voldemort tenta de me tuer. Il envoya un de ses sous-fifres vérifier que j'étais bien mort. Heureusement pour moi et pour toute la communauté sorcière, cette personne fut Narcissa Malefoy. Elle me parla, elle sut que j'étais vivant. Mais elle releva la tête et clama à la totalité des fidèles de Voldemort, et à Voldemort lui-même que j'étais bel et bien mort.

Je pense donc que cette famille ne mérite ni Azkaban, ni le baiser du détraqueur. Je sais, vous allez me demander pourquoi Lucius Malefoy n'y aurait pas le droit ? Je vais, aujourd'hui, vous le dire ; tout simplement parce que Narcissa Malefoy m'a sauvé afin de maintenir sa famille intacte. Et il serait ingrat de la remercier en brisant ses rêves de rédemption dans une famille heureuse.

La famille Malefoy a fait de mauvais choix à une époque donnée, mais par maints aspects elle nous a donné l'aperçu d'une envie de seconde chance. Et au nom de Dumbledore, de tous ceux qui croient en l'avenir de l'Homme et de l'humanité, je vous demande de la leur accorder, car c'est comme ça que les plus grands héros sont créés. »

Après le long discours de Potter, très sûrement écrit par Granger, il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la salle, puis, soudainement, un grand brouhaha explosa. Et moi j'observais Potter, il semblait insensible, il laissait son regard errait sur la foule. Il savait déjà qu'il avait gagné. Car on ne refuse rien au grand Harry Potter.

Après de longues discussion le Magenmagot décida de retirer la plus grande partie de la fortune de ma famille, nous laissant le manoir, certains meubles et de quoi subvenir à nos besoins six petits mois, le temps de trouver un métier, du revenu.

A ce moment je haïs Potter plus fort que jamais. Il m'enlevait cette fin si grandement attendue pour ne laisser que la misère, il m'enlevait les seules choses qui me restaient pour donner à ma vie un peu de goût, un peu d'intérêt à être vécu.

Mes parents sortirent heureux du jugement. Ils étaient libres, ils avaient gagnés.

Je restais trois mois au manoir. Mes parents avaient trouvé un métier, il ne rapportait pas beaucoup, mais assez pour vivre, aisément. Moi je m'enfonçais dans ma dépression. Je fuyais le monde des sorcier où l'on me regardait avec dégoût.

Puis un jour, un mardi, j'eus besoin de sortir, de sortir m'acheter un livre de potion, pour me divertir, pour continuer ce dans quoi j'excellais, pour ramener de l'argent. Des regards, méchant, haineux, trop de regards. Je pris la fuite, dans le monde Moldu. Je rentrais dans un centre commercial, immense tout en verre. Avec des boutiques de vêtements Moldus.

On a beau dire, les pantalons, chemises et autre vêtements portés par les Moldus sont tout de même beaucoup plus seyant que nos robes sorcières. J'admirais donc les pantalons Tommy Hilfiger(c) quand un petit homme m'interpella. La première chose qui me frappa chez lui était son apparence. Petit, mince, rasé de près. Une peau d'émail et des cheveux de jais. Mais surtout un costume, coupé sur mesure, mettant chaque partis de son corps en valeur.

« Bonjour monsieur, mon nom est Eugène Smith. Je suis recruteur de mannequin pour la marque Eugénia, fondée il y a presque cent ans par une de mes aïeules. Nous faisons de la haute couture et du sur mesure et sommes actuellement à la recherche de mannequin, plus particulièrement homme afin de relancer notre entreprise. Voici une plaquette pour le casting qui à lieu demain si cela vous intéresse. »

Sur ces mots l'homme me quitta. Je regarda longuement le flyer avant de me décider. Une fois ma décision prise, je transplanai chez moi et fit mes bagages. Mes parents possédaient depuis longtemps un appartement minable dans le Londres Moldu, résultat d'un essai de fraude fiscale n'ayant pas marché.

Le casting débuta. Les vêtements étaient doux, beaux. J'étais heureux, on me regardait, mais sans dégoût, juste avec admiration. Un semblant de sourire éclaira mon visage. Je fus sélectionné.

Et la vie reprit ses droits. J'aimais être admiré, pris en photo, que l'on me fasse des vêtements. Le monde Sorcier n'était plus qu'un rêve sortit d'une autre époque. En très peu de temps je devins le visage de la marque, qui reprit la place qu'elle avait perdu. Je courais d'un défilé de mode à un autre. J'étais heureux. Il me manquait juste quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime. Quelqu'un qui brise ma solitude et contre qui je puisse me blottir les nuits où les cauchemars issus de la guerre envahissait mon esprit.

Il y eu d'abord les femmes. Ces mannequin au corps parfait qui m'occupaient le temps d'une nuit. Et un soir de débauche un homme, un mannequin d'un quelconque défilé. Une nuit de folie. Alors il y eu les hommes. Beaucoup. Et il y avait Eugène qui me tournait autour. Je céda, sans aucune difficulté. Il était beau, il me plaisait. La baise avec lui c'était jouissif.

Il m'aimait, me couvrait de cadeau. Je ne l'aimais pas, mais il rompait ma solitude. Il me caressait les cheveux dans l'immense chambre du gigantesque appartement que j'avais acheté peu après le début de ma carrière. Mais il ne comprenait pas mes cauchemars. Notre idylle dura longtemps, plus de cinq années, il y eu des breaks, des disputes. Puis je m'éloignai une fois de trop, je vieillissait et je voulais faire de nouvelles rencontres, j'avais vingt-six ans, presque l'âge de la retraite dans mon domaine.

Il me trompa. Avec un mannequin, plus jeune que moi. On se sépara, sans tambour ni trompette, et on continua à travailler ensemble, j'étais le visage de sa marque depuis presque huit ans et il ne pouvait se permettre de me renvoyer. J'étais beaucoup trop convoité. Suite à cette rupture ma vie de débauche repris. Mais je n'en voulais plus, je voulais autre chose, quelque chose de mieux, de plus beau.

Eugène et moi n'étions plus ensembles depuis quelques mois quand une mannequin rencontré un jour me contacta. Elle avais eu un fils, nous avions eu un fils. Mais elle ne voulait pas me le dire, pas tant que Eugène serait là. J'avais détruit sa vie, mais elle ne voulait pas détruire la mienne. On se revu quelque temps plus tard. Elle s'appelait Astoria et malgré sa grossesse restait une des femmes les plus magnifiques que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Elle me présenta Scorpius qu'elle avait nommé comme ça en pensant à moi Drago, un nom peu commun évoquant les dragons. Scorpius, un nom peu commun évoquant les scorpions. Mon fils allait sur ses trois ans et était magnifique. Astoria le chérissait mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait un diplôme de couturière et je réussis à convaincre Eugène de l'embaucher dans l'entreprise. Comme ça je devins le père à mi-temps de mon fils.

Je fêtai mes vingt-sept ans seul, la dépression s'insinuait peu à peu en moi. Et la nostalgie. J'écrivis une longue lettre à mes parents et l'envoya par Hiboux Postal. Ils me répondirent quelques heures plus tard, qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils avaient refait leur vie et recommencé à bâtir une fortune. Qu'ils m'aimaient, que je leur manquais, qu'ils étaient heureux pour moi, qu'ils comprenaient. Mais aussi qu'ils voulaient rencontrer Scorpius. Puis aussi un exemplaire de la gazette, pensant me réjouir en envoyant des nouvelles du monde sorcier.

 _Lily Luna Potter est née._ Voici ce que clamait la une. Je me décida à lire l'article et à en apprendre un peu plus sur mon ancien ennemie.

 _Lily Luna Potter est née. Harry Potter et Ginny Potter anciennement Weasley ont en ce jour donné naissance à leur troisième enfant. Après la naissance de James Sirius Potter il y a quatre ans et de Albus Severus Potter il y a trois ans les Potter ont décidé de donner naissance à une adorable enfant rousse._

Je jeta le journal au loin me demandant comment Potter faisait pour vivre la vie qu'on lui avait tracé. Auror, marié à Ginny Weasley, ayant trois beaux enfants. C'était un cliché, un putain de beau cliché.

Heureusement pour moi, Scorpius me rejoignait pour la semaine le lendemain. Mon fils était tout ce que j'avais et tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Je m'entendais très bien avec sa mère, grâce à lui, il était le centre de tout, la raison de chaque choses.

Le temps passa, je continuais mon travail, toujours de manière brillante. J'envoyais parfois des lettres à mes parents et ils passèrent plusieurs fois nous rentre visite à Scorpius et moi. Ils étaient tombés sous le charme de mon fils, qui me ressemblait énormément.

Un jour ma mère passa, seule. Mon père était pris par son boulot, et j'allais avoir vingt-huit ans le lendemain. Elle voulait me demander de venir le fêter avec Scorpius au manoir. Bien entendu je refusai net, ne voulant plus mettre un pied dans le monde sorcier. Ma mère soupira et finit par se rendre à l'évidence, on fêterais mon anniversaire chez moi, dans cet appartement Moldu de Londres. Je fis une blague sur le fait que le lendemain serait aussi l'anniversaire de la fille de Potter. Ma mère fit une légère grimace et je lui demanda quelle en était la raison. Elle m'expliqua que cette période n'était pas une période joyeuse pour les enfants Potter, en effet, le héros national avait fait une sorte de burn out. Il c'était rendu compte que sa vie n'était qu'un parfait cliché et avait essayé de s'en sortir.

Elle me raconta tout ce qui avait mené à ça, et les répercussions que ce burn out avait eu. En effet, Potter et Weasley, car elle restera toujours Weasley pour moi, avaient eu quelques problèmes de couples. Et scoop de l'année avait décidé de se séparer. Nul ne connaissait les détail, mais ce divorce faisait de grands bruits. Pour ma part je trouvais cela très ironique. Potter avait une vie parfaite et il plaquait tout, et moi je rêvais de cette vie mais je ne pouvais l'effleurer.

Mon anniversaire fut le plus joyeux de ceux que j'avais fêté depuis longtemps, mon fils me fit plein de dessins qui me firent sourire, Astoria m'offrit un tableau pour décorer ma maison, et mes parents de l'électroménager. Imaginer mes parents dans un magasin Moldu me provoqua d'ailleurs une crise de fou rire qu'Astoria et Scorpius ne comprirent pas.

Puis le temps repris son cours et ma vie continua telle qu'elle était avant, shooting photos et défilés de mode étaient au rendez vous.

Un soir après un défilé particulièrement éprouvant je décida d'aller me balader dans St James Park avec mon fils pour me détendre. Scorpius adorait les écureuils et St James Park en regorge. Quand Scorpius m'attrapa la main et m'attira vers un écureuil je sentit le regard de quelqu'un figé sur moi. Je me retourna pour dissuader l'importun de nous regarder moi et mon fils quand je croisa deux yeux verts émeraudes chargés de tristesse.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce début vous à plu ! Je me ferais une joie de lire vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (mais négatifs constructif pas de : "c'est nul j'aime pas bœurk bœurk"... Enfin vous faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce genre de review soit vraiemtn utiles...) et d'y répondre ! Bisous - Éclat d'étoile_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que le début vous à plu, étant donné que je n'ai eu aucun retour..._

 _Comme pour le premier chapitre j'ai essayé de me corriger mais n'étant pas experte en orthographe il reste sûrement beaucoup de fautes cachées dans mon écrit, j'espère qu'elles ne vous dérangeront pas !_

 ** _Couple :_** _Drarry (Draco × Harry) donc homophobes vous pouvez aller ailleurs..._

 ** _Rating :_** _T pour le moment, M pour la suite._

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _TOUT appartient à JK Rowling sauf l'histoire qui va suivre qui est inspirée de sa magnifique œuvre_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Que faisait Harry Potter dans ce parc !?

« Scorpius, papa veut aller dire bonjour à un de ses amis, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Mais l'écureuil ?

\- Juste bonjour, on y retourne après.

\- D'accord. »

Je me suis donc approché de Harry Potter tenant fermement mon fils par la main.

« Potter.

\- Malfoy, me salue-t-il en retour, ton fils je présume ?

\- Oui, Scorpius.

\- Bonjour monsieur, baragouina mon fils.

\- Que fais tu ici, lui demandais-je.

\- T'as du temps devant toi, me demanda-t-il en indiquant un banc. »

Je hochais la tête et le suivit sur le banc, autorisant Scorpius à aller voir les écureuil, tout en restant près de moi et sans trop s'approcher.

« Alors Potter que fais tu ici ?

\- Tu as quitté le monde des sorciers depuis combien de temps ?

\- Assez pour ne plus être au courant de rien, mais j'ai assez de contacts pour savoir les problèmes auxquels ta femme et toi êtes confrontés.

\- Ginny et moi allons divorcer, avons divorcé. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermé dans cette espèce de carcan. Une famille trop parfaite, une vie beaucoup trop belle. Un avenir tracé destiné à effacer les séquelles de la guerre.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Potter ? Tu as tout ! Tu as tout eu et tu lances ça par la fenêtre comme si ça ne comptais pas ! Une femme qui t'aime, des enfants, une famille !

\- C'est toi qui dit ça Malfoy ! Un gamin adorable, une femme sûrement parfaite, une putain de famille merveilleuse ! Mais pas tracé à l'avance !

\- J'ai pas de femme ! Scorpius est une erreur, un gosse né d'un coup d'un soir, de l'une des rares fois où je me suis envoyé en l'air sans capote ! Ma plus regrettable erreur mais aussi, paradoxalement, mon plus grand bonheur ! Plains toi Potter, mais tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir comme seules personnes qui t'aiment des étrangers à ton monde qui ne connaissaient rien de tes plus grands défauts et qui te haïraient s'ils les savaient ! Ah Saint Potty, du bonheur à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, gâché.

\- Tu connais pas ma vie Malfoy ! Je peux te renvoyer tout tes préjugés à la tête. Que fais tu des gens qui t'aiment car pour eux tu n'as pas changé depuis plus de dix ans ? Que fais tu des hommes et des femmes qui t'idolâtrent pour des actes passés ? Que fais tu du fait que j'avais peut être tout, mais que j'étais vide, terriblement vide de l'intérieur. Que mon seule salut soit mes enfants, que je ne touche plus ma femme, que je ne vive plus...

\- Désolé Potter...

\- Le grand Drago Malefoy s'excuse ! Merveilleux.

\- Désolé, j'ai moi aussi connu se vide. Et j'ai eu tort de te juger… Du coup, tu fais comme moi, tu fuis le vide dans le monde Moldu ?

\- Oui et non, officiellement je suis en mission, j'enquête sur un trafic d'animaux magique perpétué par des Moldus.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens...

\- Je sais, et c'est ça qui nous fait peur, ils ne devraient pas les voir, ça ne devrait pas se passer.

\- Et du coup St James Park ? Des écureuils magiques ?

\- Nan, juste de la nostalgie...

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Mon oncle et ma tante emmenaient mon cousin ici et me laissaient chez la voisine. Depuis j'aime venir ici et admirer comme c'est paisible. Puis ça me montre la revanche que j'ai pris sur la vie, ça me convainc que je peux rebondir, passer à autre chose...

\- Et tes enfants ?

\- Je les reverrais bientôt, à la fin de ma mission. Avec Ginny on a réussis à se mettre d'accord... Une garde alterné, ils me manqueront quand je ne serais pas là...

\- C'est bien, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Scorpius maintenant.

\- Tu sais Malfoy, c'est dingue, je n'ai pas réussis a avoir une discussion normal avec quelqu'un depuis des mois sans que ça ne se termine dans les cris et la rage, et avec toi, mon meilleur ennemi, tout se passe bien. Pas de cris, juste la conversation la plus normale que j'ai eu depuis des lustres.

\- On a grandis Potter, c'est tout, ma vie n'est plus dans le monde des sorciers, maintenant elle est ici, entre les feux des projecteurs et mon fils.

\- Les feux des projecteurs !?

\- Tu as devant toi l'égérie de la marque Eugénia, mannequin le plus couru de la planète qui accorde de temps en temps une petite pub ou un petit défilé pour des marques assez côtés comme... Dior, Chanel, Yves Saint Laurent... Et j'en passe !

\- Partout où tu vas tu ne peux pas passer inaperçu Malfoy...

\- Comprends, Potter, que certaines personnes sont vouées à un grand destin et que malgré les chemins empruntés ce destin les rattrapes toujours. Exiles toi dans le monde Moldu et tu verras que tu seras de nouveau quelqu'un des plus célèbres pour x raison...

\- Tu y crois vraiment à ce ramassis de conneries ?

\- Je ne sais pas Potter, je ne sais pas... Il se fait tard, je dois ramener Scorpius à la maison. Appel moi si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. »

Impulsivement, j'avais tendu ma carte de visite à Potter, s'il voulait me contacter il contacterait mon téléphone professionnel, mais au moins il réussirait à me contacter. J'ai appelé Scorpius et nous avions fait demi-tour. Après avoir couché Scorpius je me suis maudit de ma stupidité, qu'est ce qui m'avais pris de laisser ma carte à mon ex-pire-ennemie !?

Potter ne me recontacta pas, et j'en oublia jusqu'à la scène de notre rencontres. Quelques mois plus tard je reçu un appel d'un inconnu et fut des plus surpris lorsqu'en décrochant j'entendis la voix carillonnante de Potter. Sa mission ne se passait pas bien et il avait besoin d'aide, de mon aide. Je lui donnais rendez vous dans un café le lendemain.

J'attendais depuis presque un quart d'heure lorsque le Sauveur arrive, il n'avait pas à proprement dit la tête d'un sauveur, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés au possible et de gros cernes soulignaient son regard émeraude. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à moi sans même me saluer. En temps normal je lui aurais fait un scandale pour toute l'impolitesse dont il faisait preuve, mais son air brisé m'en empêcha.

« Qu'est ce qui te mets dans cette état Potter ?

\- Ma mission... Elle m'épuise, elle me tue peu à peu...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne comprends pas, ni le pourquoi, ni le comment. Je ne comprends pas comment des Moldus font pour voir des animaux qui ne sont pas sensé exister, et surtout pourquoi, pourquoi ils en font le trafic.

\- Ça me fait penser à Lovegood ton truc ! Sauf qu'elle ne trafiquait rien.

\- Comment ça à Luna !?

\- T'es son pote est t'es même pas au courant... Elle parlait sans cesse d'animaux bizarres...

\- Oui, les nargoles, les ronflaks... Mais ça a quoi à voir avec elle ?

\- Elle les voyait ces animaux inexistants, un peu comme tes Moldus voient nos animaux, inexistants pour eux...

\- Je... Je devrais aller lui parler ! Merci de l'aide Malfoy ! »

Il se leva brusquement comme s'il allait s'enfuir. Encore une fois mon instinct pris le dessus et je posai ma main sur la sienne. Il me lança un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas mon geste, geste que moi même ne comprenait pas.

« T'es épuisé Potter, bois un vrai verre avec moi et oublie cinq minutes ta mission...

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Drago Malfoy ? »

La blague de Potter, bien que basique eu le mérite de me faire rire. Il se rassit face à moi et nous pûmes finalement commander nos boissons. Il y eu un long moment de flottement, chacun ne sachant pas quoi raconter à l'autre. Finalement, Potter brisa le silence en me demandant ce qui m'avais amené ici, dans le monde Moldu et quel coup du sort m'avait transformé en l'un des mannequins les plus prisés de la planète. Je commença donc à lui raconter mon histoire à partir du moment où elle commença vraiment, c'est à dire à la fin de la guerre.

Il m'écouta avec attention et rigola lorsque je lui raconta combien après l'avoir haï de me sauver j'en étais venu à devenir un peu plus content de son geste, et donc à le haïr de moins en moins. Lorsque j'eus fini mon histoire je lui demanda de me raconter ce qu'il avait fait ses dernières semaines lors de sa mission. Le sourire qui peu à peu était apparut sur son visage disparut et ses yeux brillants tels deux émeraudes, prirent l'éclat plus terne des cimes des arbres d'une sombre forêts. Instantanément, je m'en voulu d'avoir posé cette question. J'allais enchaîner sur un autre sujet, mais il prit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu as envie d'entendre ça. Après t'avoir rencontré à Saint James Park je n'eus plus d'autre choix que de commencer réellement ma mission. L'évoquer avec toi me rappela que beaucoup de choses dépendait de moi, et qu'il ne servait à rien de me morfondre dans le passé. Je pris donc la direction d'un bar situé dans les quartiers mal famé de Londres. Ce bar a été l'élément déclencheur de la mission ; en effet, un Auror filant un suspect pour une toute autre affaire a retrouvé des morceaux de cuirs de dragons dépassant d'une des poubelles. On mis donc le bar sous surveillance et on vit chaque jour apparaître dans la poubelle quelque chose ayant trait aux animaux magiques. On décida donc de mener une enquête, et comme tu le sais déjà je me portai volontaire.

Après notre rencontre je pris donc la direction de ce bar. L'air à l'intérieur était irrespirable, il était épais, un mélange de fumées de cigarettes et de cigares, de graisse, des effluves de sangs remontait parfois. Il faisait chaud. A peine eus-je mis le pieds à l'intérieur que je voulu m'enfuir. Mais ne suis-je pas un Auror ? Le Survivant qui de plus est ? Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et je m'avançai dans la masse. Le premier soir ils m'observèrent, le second aussi. Le troisième un homme vint me parler, un client, enfin là-bas on ne sait pas trop.

Il me demanda ce qui m'amenait ici, je lui expliqua que j'étais à la recherche d'argent, de beaucoup d'argent, pour sauver ma mère malade. Il me proposa de me joindre à une magouille, une petite, sans importance, que je réussi avec brio. Tous les soirs je venais, tous les soirs je devais faire quelque chose, de moins en moins légal. Hier soir ils me demandèrent de tuer une prostituée qui avait refusé quelque chose à un des mecs de la bande. Je réussis à sauver la pauvre fille en l'envoyant à l'autre bout du monde tout en faisant croire que je l'avais tué. Mais je ne pourrais pas toujours faire ça : transplaner avec ma victime jusqu'aux USA, pour ensuite modifier ses souvenirs et lui créer une sorte de vie. Elle on ne la remarque pas, car personne ne les remarques, personne ne se soucie de leur sort. Je pense qu'elle a gagné à me rencontrer, je l'ai abandonné avec de l'argent, un logement et des papiers fournis par le Ministère afin qu'elle commence une nouvelle vie. Mais quand se sera des personnes moins transparentes, quand se sera des personnes qui ne sont pas en marge de la société mais au cœur de la société, je ferais comment ?

Enfin bon après ce faux meurtre, ils m'ont avoué qu'ils faisaient partis d'un truc beaucoup plus gros, un truc beaucoup puissant, de quelque chose qui allait révolutionner le monde. Mais ils m'ont aussi dit qu'ils devaient partir une semaine, qu'ils m'expliqueraient dans une semaine. J'ai une semaine pour trouver quelque chose, pour commencer à comprendre. Pourquoi ils les voient du moins. Pour expliquer pourquoi moi je les vois !

\- Calme toi Potter, tu as une semaine, d'abord tu vas aller dormir, après tu iras voir Luna et à ce moment là si tu n'as toujours pas de réponse... Et bien tu en trouveras une, une comme tu trouves à chaque fois.

\- Merci Malfoy, c'est une bonne chose pour moi de t'avoir rencontré...

\- De rien Potter ! En fait tu loges où ?

\- Dans une chambre d'hôte minable, mais la dame qui m'accueil est très gentille.

\- Tu veux venir manger chez moi ce soir ? Scorpius est chez Astoria et je suis seul...

\- Ouai pourquoi pas, un vrai repas me fera du bien ! C'est vraiment une bonne chose pour moi de t'avoir rencontré !

\- T'aurais dû penser à ça le jour où tu as refusé de me serrer la main.

\- Qui sait ce qui se serait passé ! »

Sur ces paroles les nous explosâmes de rire en essayant d'imaginer à quoi aurait ressemblé nos années à Poudlard si Harry avait serré ma main. Si Harry avait été à Serpentard, si nous étions devenu amis. Puis sans se concerter, nous finîmes par en conclure que la finalité aurait été la même, qu'on aurait fini un jour ou l'autre attablé à un café en train de boire un coup et de rire du passé.

Le repas du soir noua le début de ce qui semblait être une belle amitié. Nous n'étions plus Potter et Malfoy, mais Harry et Drago. Bien que cela nous semble surprenant au départ, il nous apparut vite que c'était une excellente idée.

Quand Harry quitta mon appartement je lui fis promettre de passer chez moi pour me raconter ce que Lovegood lui avait dit.

Il ne vint pas le lendemain mais le surlendemain. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus reposé et de bien meilleure humeur.

Il me serra la main et s'assit sur un tabouret de bar pendant que je lui servait son café, on échangèrent quelque banalités avant que je ne craque et que je demande ce que Lovegood lui avait dit.

« Je sais pas si tu mérites de l'entendre, me taquina-t-il

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que tu as toujours répété qu'elle était folle...

\- Même toi tu le penses !

\- Plus maintenant, maintenant je suis persuadé qu'elle est des plus lucides !

\- Elle t'as dit quoi pour te convaincre de ça ?

\- On a beaucoup parlé, ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu, elle étudie et recherche toujours des créatures magiques avec son mari, le petit fils de Norbert Dragonneau si tu te souviens...

\- Les animaux fantastiques, le bouquin de cours... Oui je m'en souviens.

\- Elle m'a donc parlé de toutes ses bêtes dont on ignore l'existence ou dont on se persuade de l'inexistante. Un peu comme les sombrals certains sont visibles seulement sous certaines conditions. Et bizarrement, la conditions qu'il faut vérifier le plus souvent et la croyance, la croyance en l'existence de ces bêtes. Elle pense que les Moldus sur lesquels j'enquête sont des gens cupides et prêt à croire en n'importe quoi du moment que ça leur rapporte de l'argent. Mais elle pense que ces Moldus n'agissent pas seuls, elle pense qu'il y a un sorcier dans l'histoire. Quelqu'un qui leur a révélé l'existence de ces bêtes, quelqu'un tout en haut de la pyramide qui est la personne la plus dangereuse. Un peu comme le gourou d'une secte. Elle m'a conseillé de ne pas voir les animaux au début, puis d'être sceptique, puis de faire semblant de me laisser convaincre. Elle pense aussi que je devrais faire comme s'ils apparaissaient petit à petit et non subitement...

\- Ça t'a rassuré ?

\- Oui et non, oui du point de vue de ma sécurité, mais non, car son hypothèse m'effraie quand au traitement que ces animaux subissent.

\- Tu y survivras, j'en suis sur ! Tu es plus fort que la majorité des personnes.

\- Je l'espère...

\- Tu restes manger ce soir ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Harry était parti et ma vie avait continué comme avant. Nous ne nous étions pas revu pendant la semaine, il avait trop de choses à faire pour sa mission. Il était vingt-trois heure et je savais qu'il devait y être. Je me doutais qu'il devait faire face à des horreurs sans nom. Lorsque mon téléphone sonna, je me jetai dessus en espérant que ce soit lui, mais c'était Eugène. Je me demandai pourquoi il appelait à cette heure quand je me souvins qu'on était le premier du mois et donc qu'il m'appelait pour me dire où se situait Eugénia parmi les grandes marques de modes.

Il fulminait, Eugénia n'avais pas décollé de la première place dans les dernières années, parfois mis en danger par certaines grandes marques, mais jamais elle n'avais été dépassé par une maison venant de se lancer comme c'était le cas. Quand il eut finit de déverser sa haine contre ladite marque je pu enfin lui demander le nom et pourquoi elle nous avais dépassé. Il m'envoya bouler en me disant d'aller voir sur le site du classement.

Après avoir raccroché je me dirigea vers mon ordinateur. Il y avait même un article pour souligner ce qui venait d'arriver. Je me décida à aller le lire.

C'est officiel, l'indétrônable Eugènia à été détrônée. Et ce n'est pas une de nos marques de Haute Couture mondialement connu qui en est à l'origine, c'est une nouvelle marque créée il y a quelques mois par un illustre inconnu dont on ne connaît toujours pas l'identité. Eugénia à battit son empire sur des vêtements à la coupe parfaite et au style toujours plus ingénieux et original, sans oublier le grandiose Drago Malefoy, visage de la marque depuis presque dix ans ! Mais Magic est entré dans la compétition et Eugénia ne s'en est pas relevé.

En effet Magic entre dans cette compétition qu'est la mode en proposant des vêtements allant du prêt à porter au sur mesure en passant par toutes les étapes possibles. Les vêtements produits par Magic sont futuristes, de par leur coupe comme de par leurs tissus ! Des tissus développé chaque jours dans des laboratoires, par des scientifiques de très bonne renommée, d'après les informations du site. Ses tissus ont pour objectifs d'imiter nos tissus, et plus particulièrement nos cuirs, de base en offrant des possibilités techniques dépassant tout ce que nous connaissions aujourd'hui !

Pour plus d'information rendez vous sur le site de Magic !

Intrigué je cliquai sur le lien renvoyant sur la page internet. Une grande bannière se déploya en haut de la page : Magic, des vêtements féeriques. J'étouffai un ricanement face au ridicule du slogan. Mais quand je commençai à regarder les images des différentes créations mon rire se fana. Je venait d'avoir la réponse au pourquoi de Harry.

Les tissus utilisés par Magic n'avait sûrement pas été développé dans des laboratoires, seul le cuir des ailes des dragons pouvait avoir autant de nuances tout en étant aussi translucide, seul le pelage d'une licorne pouvait produire un poil aussi blanc avec de tels reflets argentés. Je cru que j'allais vomir. Je rabattis brusquement l'écran de mon ordinateur et ferma les yeux. Je devais absolument avertir Harry, mais il était en mission et je ne devais surtout pas l'interrompre.

Je décida donc d'attendre son retour, il avait promis qu'il m'enverrait un message lorsqu'il arriverait sain et sauf chez lui. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je m'endormis. Ce fut l'aube naissante et les premiers rayons du soleil passant à travers ma baie vitré qui me firent ouvrir les yeux. Je me précipita sur mon téléphone mais aucun message n'était apparu pendant la nuit.

Lorsque j'arrivai au boulot pour un long shooting photo je me fis sévèrement houspillé par la maquilleuse car j'avais les traits beaucoup trop tiré pour une séance de photo, et même le maquillage ne parviendrait pas, selon elle, à faire disparaître mes cernes. Heureusement pour moi, Eugène m'annonça que je devais avoir un air tourmenté pour présenter la collection. Chose qui ne fut pas très compliqué à obtenir à mon grand désarroi.

Après plusieurs heures de photographie j'eus enfin accès à mon téléphone, un seul message de Harry dessus : « on se retrouve à 16h chez toi. » Il était déjà quinze heure trente et je jurai dans ma barbe, je lui envoya un message pour lui dire de transplaner directement à l'intérieur et me dépêcha de redevenir normal. Eugène en voyant mon empressement me fit une remarque acerbe quand à mes relations. Je ne pris même pas le temps de répliquer ou de m'en offusquer et je m'enfuis le plus vite possible afin de rentrer chez moi.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement je trouvai Harry affalé sur mon canapé. Il avait un air maladif et je m'en inquiéta tout de suite.

« Harry ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives !?

\- Tu ne m'appelles jamais Harry quand je suis en face de toi...

\- On s'en fout ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier ?

\- C'était... C'était horrible, je n'ai pas assez de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai vu. Des cages partout, des chaînes aussi et des cadavres, beaucoup trop de cadavres. Et je sais pourquoi, enfin un peu... Tout est vendable, tout est nouveau. Du sang de différents animaux pour faire des teintures, des peaux pour faire des tissus, certain animaux revendus à des millionnaires sans scrupules... Ils vendent tout, et on a jamais été si proche de la disparition du secret magique...

\- Je sais Harry, je sais...

\- Comment ça tu sais ?

\- Hier... Attend je te montre. »

Je suis allé chercher mon ordinateur pour lui montrer toutes les découvertes que j'avais faites dans la soirée précédente. Sa peau, déjà si pâle, se décolora un peu plus et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Harry était comme ça, il n'aimait pas voir la souffrance autour de lui, celle des humains comme celle des animaux. Je lui tendis un mouchoir, sans un mot, et il me remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Il me demanda de l'aide pour faire tomber Magic et qui que ce soit se cachant derrière. Je lui promis d'enquêter le mieux que je pouvais sur la marque. Ce soir là nous parlâmes peu, Harry resta pourtant longtemps, voulant fuir le plus possible la solitude qui menaçait de le submerger. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul et lui proposa de regarder un film avec moi. Il accepta et c'est épuisé qu'il s'endormit la tête sur mon épaule.

En observant son torse se soulever et s'abaisser à un rythme régulier je me demanda comment on en était arrivé là. Comment de la haine la plus profonde on avait réussis à devenir amis et à se poser sur un canapé pour regarder un film. Puis je me rendis compte que c'était une série de coïncidence et d'impulsion motivées par notre solitude respective qui nous avait poussé l'un vers l'autre. Puis, soudainement, au milieu de mes réflexions je plongeai dans le sommeil.

Pour la seconde fois en deux jours ce fut l'aube qui me réveilla. Pendant la nuit nos positions avait changé et Harry c'était retrouvé allongé sur moi, la tête sur mon torse. Le soleil avait percé mes paupières, mais pas les siennes. Il continuait à dormir, un souffle léger s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte. Mon regard se perdit sur son corps sans même que je m'en rende compte. Le pull qu'il portait mettait en valeur ses formes. Il avait peu grandis depuis la bataille de Poudlard, mais il avait pris en muscle et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Ses cheveux étaient toujours tels un nid de corbeau, mais il avait abandonné ses vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui et ses affreuses lunettes rondes. Je réprimai une envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux et continuai de détailler son corps.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant, mais Harry était vraiment beau. Bien proportionné, bien qu'un peu petit, mais surtout il avait un visage à damné un saint. C'est en sentant mon sang affluer dans mon bas corps que je me rendis compte avec horreur que j'étais en train de fantasmer sur mon ancien ennemie et nouvel ami. Un sentiment de honte me submergea, sentiment qui fut tout de suite effacé quand Harry ouvrit les yeux et que ses orbes émeraudes vinrent se planter dans mes yeux.

« Salut Drago... Je... Je, le rouge lui monta au joue lorsqu'il vit dans quelle position on était.

\- Nan pas grave, tu t'es endormi devant le film est moi aussi, lui répondis-je en espérant qu'il ne sente pas qu'une certaine partie de mon corps s'était réveillée à cause de cette position, il n'était vraiment pas très bon.

\- Euh... Je... Désolé... En tout cas merci pour hier soir...

\- T'es perturbé parce que tu as l'honneur d'être allongé sur le corps du plus beau mannequin de la planète ?

\- Très drôle Drago, très drôle... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de lever les yeux au ciel que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée carillon dans l'appartement. Qui pouvait bien venir sonner à cette heure !?

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez bien aimé cette suite ! Et au risque de me répéter, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me laissiez votre avis. C'est bête à dire mais recevoir des avis et vraiment très important, et tout bêtement ça motive à corriger/poster la suite ! Bisous - Éclat d'étoile_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! Voici la suite ! Désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger plus tôt ;) Ce chapitre est pour ClauDeckonneuse qui m'a laissé une belle review bien motivante !_

 ** _Couple :_** _Drarry (Draco × Harry) donc homophobes vous pouvez aller ailleurs..._

 ** _Rating :_** _T pour le moment, M pour la suite._

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _TOUT appartient à JK Rowling sauf l'histoire qui va suivre qui est inspirée de sa magnifique œuvre_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry se leva rapidement soulageant mon corps du poids du sien, mais aussi d'une étrange chaleur qui s'était nichée dans ma poitrine. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et ouvrit à Astoria et Scorpius. J'avais complètement oublié que mon fils passait le week-end avec moi !

« Coucou mon chéri ! Saluai je mon fils.

\- Bonjour papa ! Bonjour Harry !

\- Euh bonjour, lui répondit Harry un peu perdu et aussi surpris que moi que Scorpius se rappelle de lui.

\- Bonjour Drago, bonjour monsieur, nous ne dérangeons pas j'espère ?

\- Nan t'inquiète pas Astoria, Harry est un ancien ami du collège et on a fini par s'endormir sur nos souvenirs !

\- Bien, enchanté de faire votre connaissance Harry.

\- Il en est de même pour moi.

\- Enfin bon, je suis confuse mais j'ai à faire et ne peux m'attarder, au revoir. »

Elle disparut comme elle était venu. Harry semblait totalement perdu et je ne savais pas non plus quoi faire. Ce fut les gargouillements du ventre de Scorpius qui me sauvèrent, j'invitais donc Harry et lui à me suivre dans la cuisine afin de manger.

Je me rappellerai toujours de ce petit déjeuner qui se déroula dans une ambiance magique, Harry n'arrêtait pas de faire rire Scorpius aux éclats. Je les observais attendris et eu un pincement au cœur lorsque je me rappela qu'Harry n'avait pas vu ses enfants depuis une éternité.

« Tu devrais aller les voir tu sais...

\- Qui ?

\- James, Albus et Lily.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'ils me manquent ?

\- C'est qui Zames, Albus et Lily ?

\- Mes enfants Scorpius...

\- Alors faut aller les voir ! Je suis sûr t'es un super papa ! Puis moi j'aime pas pas voir papa pendant longtemps !

\- T'as raison Scorpius ! Du coup je vais y aller, merci pour tout Drago, à un de ses quatre ! Au revoir Scorpius ! »

Et Harry avait disparu. Il m'envoya quand même un SMS pour m'informer qu'il allait transmettre toute les informations trouvées au Ministère sans pour autant me citer, ce en quoi je lui fus très reconnaissant. Il me dit aussi qu'il allait passer la semaine avec ses enfants et qu'après cela il continuerait sa mission et ne serait donc pas disponible avant un bon moment.

Étrangement cela me fit mal au cœur, je m'étais habitué à le retrouver pour boire un café, parler un peu et à recevoir des messages régulier de lui. Pour l'aider dans sa mission, pour suivre mes convictions et pour sauver la marque de vêtements qui m'avait redonnée goût à la vie je me plongeais corps et âme dans mon travail. Mes objectifs : sauver Eugénia et faire tomber Magic, plus précisément, connaître l'identité du fondateur de la marque.

Les shootings et défilés s'enchaînaient, et je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Eugénia et Magic se vouaient une compétition sans merci, bien que jamais nous nous croisions lors des défilés et festivals rassemblant plusieurs marques.

Harry était plongé dans sa mission, mais nous nous croisions régulièrement afin de faire le point sur mes avancées et sur les siennes. Et bien que jamais il ne voulut l'admettre, ces rencontres régulières lui permirent de garder la tête hors de l'eau pendant les longs moments de tortures qu'il traversait en s'impliquant dans le trafic d'animaux fantastiques.

Je lui avais demandé pourquoi les Aurors n'attaquaient pas directement la base avec tout ces animaux quand il m'apprit le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'ils soupçonnaient que l'endroit où il travaillait n'était qu'une petite succursale de l'organisation criminelle.

Plus le temps passait, plus sa santé se détériorait. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle et ses yeux étaient constamment hantés par l'ombre du doute, du désespoir, de la dépression. Puis tout bascula en l'espace de trois jours. Ma présence était demandé à la fashion-week de New-York et, bien entendu, Magic serait aussi présent là-bas.

Les premiers instants furent intenses, nul n'ignorait la compétition qui opposait les deux marques et tous étaient pressés de les voir s'affronter sur le podium. Les deux défilés furent grandement applaudis et un cocktail eu lieu en présence des différents mannequins des deux marques. A ce moment là je pu enfin m'approcher de l'un des visages que j'avais repéré. Grand, le crâne chauve, des yeux en amandes aux orbes bleu-verts délavés et un charme froid et magnétique de serpent. Blaise Zabini.

« Alors Blaise, comme ça on se retrouve, lui demandais-je de ma voix traînante.

\- L'ex-prince des Serpentards, quel plaisir de te revoir.

\- Il ne peut égaler le miens. Qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ses années mon cher ? Azkaban ?

\- Nan, exil, mais forcé moi, je n'avais pas l'Élu pour me sauver ! Content de constater que tu tiens tellement à tes amis que tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Content de savoir combien on comptait pour toi !

\- Ne joue pas la carte de l'ancien ami blessé Zabini ! Est-ce-qu'un seul d'entre vous est venu me voir pendant que je dépérissait dans mon manoir ? Non, ni Pansy, ni Gregory, ni Théo, ni même toi !

\- Arrête de croire que le monde tourne autour de toi Malefoy ! As tu un seul instant pensé que NOUS nous pourrions avoir mal, que NOUS nous n'avons pas eu la chance de sauver Potter !

\- Je... Je... Vous auriez quand même pu donner de vos nouvelles !

\- Dehors !

\- Quoi !?

\- Dehors, on va régler ça dehors, pas ici. Tout le monde nous regarde et je n'ai pas envie de leur donner envie d'écouter nos pathétiques disputes !

\- C'est bon on est dehors, je t'écoute.

\- Croise pas les bras comme ça Malefoy, on dirait un enfant pourri gâté.

\- Ta gueule Zabini !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago !

\- Bon maintenant que t'as fini ta crise...

\- … Ma crise ?

\- Oui, bon bah peu importe, maintenant qu'on se parle de nouveau de manière civilisé, tu me racontes ce qu'il c'est passé pour que tu en arrives là ?

\- Après ton procès ont eu lieu de nombreux autre, commença-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un banc, celui de Pansy en premier qui fut condamnée à passer dix ans de sa vie à Azkaban, elle sort d'ailleurs dans quelque jours. Théo, comme moi fut condamné à l'exil, plus de magie et un serment inviolable comme quoi on ne prendrait plus jamais la vie, ni ne ferait de mal à un être humain sauf en cas de légitime défense. Et Grégory écopa de la même punition que Pansy, il devrait, lui, sortir dans un peu plus d'un mois.

Théo et moi durent nous séparer, ceci faisait partie des clauses de notre contrat. Il est partit au Brésil étudier les serpents ; on est et on reste un serpentard... Quand à moi je me perdis sur beaucoup de route, essayant maintes et maintes études avant de me spécialiser dans l'art de la photographie. Je devins photographe et travailla avec beaucoup de marques...

\- Pourquoi n'as tu pas essayer de décrocher un contrat avec Eugénia ?

\- Parce que je savais que j'allais te retrouver et je ne le voulais pas. Comprends moi Drago, tu étais mon meilleur ami avant tout le merdier que Voldemort provoqua, puis dans son ascension au pouvoir, mais après la fin de la guerre plus rien, pas même un signe. Tu souffrais et je ne le savais pas, et moi aussi de mon côté je m'enfermais dans ma souffrance, me coupant aux autres. On a fait à peu de choses près les même erreurs Drago...

\- Désolé, ça peut te sembler enfantin, pathétique, mais acceptes-tu de me pardonner et de redevenir mon ami ?

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être ton ami Drago, jamais. Tu sais, la loyauté n'est pas réservée qu'aux Gryffondors !

\- Merci Blaise.

\- De rien, tu me laisses finir ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je menais donc ma vie lambda de photographe quand il y a environ six mois de ça j'ai vu qu'Eugénia avait été dépassé. Je me suis donc intéressé à la marque ayant réussis ce tour de force. Et j'ai vu, j'ai vu les matériaux utilisés. Ça m'a dégoûté. Heureusement pour moi la tête des Zabini n'est pas aussi connu que celle des Malefoy. Étant donné que j'ai changé de nom, c'est Derek mon petit nom maintenant d'ailleurs ! Je me suis dis que je devais enquêter sur cette marque, découvrir le pot au rose de l'affaire. Ça peut sembler pathétique, mais je ne voulais pas prévenir les Aurors, je voulais juste découvrir la vérité et faire réhabiliter mon nom dans le monde magique.

J'ai donc envoyé un CV pour devenir un photographe pour Magic, mais il se trouve qu'on remarqua plus mon physique avantageux que mes capacités de photographes. Ça aurait pu être vexant si ça ne m'avais pas autant arrangé, j'allais pouvoir être au cœur de l'affaire.

J'ai maintenant emmagasiné plusieurs infos sur le fonctionnement de la pyramide des pouvoirs dans l'entreprise, de la provenance des matériaux et j'ai même réussis à envoyer quelques échantillons à Théo qui, je pensent, appartiennent à Monsieur Magic. Car même en étant employé de cette entreprise je ne connaît ni la réelle identité, ni l'apparence de mon chère directeur. Je pense que c'est un sorcier qui a beaucoup de choses à se reprocher.

\- Des échantillons ? A Théo ?

\- Ouai, il travaille sur l'ADN des serpents et autres conneries du genre, du coup il peut me faire des analyses d'ADN sans que personne ne soit au courant ! Et vu qu'il est toujours en contact avec quelques sorciers de l'ombre il a réussit à se procurer les potions nécessaire à l'Identification ADN sorcière. »

Par la suite Blaise me demanda de lui raconter tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé depuis la dernière fois que l'on c'était vu. Je n'omis rien à mon récits, je lui raconta la dépression, Eugène, Scorpius, Astoria et Harry. Il ne parut pas surpris de ma soudaine complicité avec Harry. Cela me surprit jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de trop fort entre nous pour se contenter de s'ignorer. C'était soit la haine la plus pure, soit une jolie amitié.

Il me promit de m'envoyer tout les informations qu'il trouverait afin que je puisse aider Harry dans sa mission. On se promit aussi de rester en contact afin de ne pas perdre cette amitié retrouvée.

Quand mon avion atterrit à Londres quelque jours plus tard, je n'avais qu'une envie, revoir Harry et lui transmettre toutes les informations que j'avais trouvé. Je lui envoya donc un message pour le prévenir que j'étais rentré et que je l'attendrai dans mon appartement. A ma plus grande joie, Scorpius et Astoria m'attendaient à l'aéroport et Harry me prévins qu'il viendrait dans la soirée. Très heureux, je rentrai donc avec mon fils pour retrouver rapidement mon ami.

Harry arriva assez tôt et mangea avec moi et Scorpius, mon fils aimait toujours autant l'ancien gryffondor, ce qui me ravissait. Ce bonheur là me poussa à me poser certaines questions sur la relation que j'entretenais avec Harry. En effet, au cours du repas les paroles de Blaises me revinrent en mémoire : « Toi et Potter... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonnes pas. L'intensité à besoin d'être présente entre vous, la haine la plus pure ou... Une belle amitié si je puis le dire ainsi. ». En y réfléchissant bien sa phrase était un peu bizarre : intense, une belle amitié ; les deux ne semblaient pas coïncider.

Quand Harry me posa pour la seconde fois la même question, je me rendis compte que je m'étais perdu dans les méandres de mon esprit et que je ne prêtais plus attention à la conversation. Ce rappel à l'ordre eu la bonne idée de m'éloigner de ses questionnement me perturbant grandement.

Le reste du repas se déroula au milieu de belles crises de rire et de bon moment passé ensemble... Comme une famille. Un sentiment de nostalgie mêlé à de l'envie m'envahit et je dû me faire violence pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Que la vie est cruelle, elle nous laisse apercevoir des brides de moments parfait pour ensuite nous rappeler que c'est moments sont juste des créations éphémères de concours de circonstances.

Une fois Scorpius couché je pu enfin discuter avec Harry de mes découvertes. Il parut grandement intéressé par ses informations, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pu voir un vrai sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Le genre de sourire qu'il avait dû avoir à certains moments pendant la guerre, le genre de sourire qui brillait d'espoir et le partageait avec les personnes l'entourant. Une bouffé de chaleur me traversa, et je me dis que tout n'était pas perdu, que plus le temps passait, plus on avait de chance de s'en sortir.

Puis il commença à me raconter ce que lui avait vécu. Ses yeux habituellement d'un émeraude si pure avait à présent pris la couleur ombragé des feuilles d'un arbre dans la nuit. Sa voix tremblait et c'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte d'à quel point il était proche de la rupture. Cette mission le tuait peu à peu, et il avait vu tellement d'horreur dans sa vie que celles ci devenaient celles de trop. Je lui pris doucement la main et la serra dans la mienne pour lui communiquer mon soutient. Un mince sourire éclaira ses lèvres et il me raconta.

« Les trois derniers jours furent éprouvant, j'avais l'impression de repartir dans ma chasse au mage noir, mais de ne pas être du bon côté cette fois. Avant je le fuyais, je cherchais des solutions pour me sauver et pour sauver le monde entier. Et dès fois je le voyais, il pénétrait dans ma tête et j'assistais à tous les crimes qu'il commettait, à toute les horreurs qu'il prodiguait. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas moi, je savais que c'était lui et que je n'étais pas responsable.

Maintenant c'est différent, pour réussir à faire perdurer ma couverture, je dois chaque jour simuler un peu plus de cruauté, faire de plus en plus de mal aux animaux autour de moi. Mais maintenant, face à une horreur semblable, je ne peux pas dire que c'est lui, que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai constamment conscience que ce que je fais c'est mal. J'essaie de me dire que c'est pour le plus grand bien, et je vomis.

Pas uniquement parce que cette devise était celle d'un des plus grands mages noir que la terre est portée, mais aussi parce que j'ai conscience du mal que je fais et que jamais je ne pourrais effacer cela. Mais je continue à me battre, je pense à toute ces bêtes dans tous ces laboratoires et je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de les abandonner.

Pendant les quatre dernier jours j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour essayer de monter en grade, pour être plus impliqué dans cette horreur, afin d'être dans les plus hautes sphères. Le plus vite possible. Pour les détruire, dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Je dois avoir encore un peu de pureté en moi car les animaux me laissent approcher assez facilement. J'ai dit que j'avais travaillé en temps que soigneur dans un zoo et les autres pensent que c'est cet ancien métier qui me permet de gagner la confiance des bêtes. En quatre jours je suis donc passer de responsable des bêtes dans mon entrepôt à responsable des bêtes dans tous les entrepôts de la région de Londres.

Il y en a une dizaine, je n'imagine même pas le nombre en Angleterre, ou pire encore dans le monde. Responsable des bêtes implique plein de responsabilités, dont celle de la gestion des stock et donc de la prise de décision quant au nombre de bêtes abattues. J'ai réussis comme ça à limiter les effusions de sang et à récupérer certains nom que j'ai transmis au bureau des Aurors. D'ailleurs j'ai gardé une copie de la liste et je voulais te demander si tu ne reconnaîtrais pas certains noms.

\- T'es courageux Harry, plus que je ne le serais jamais. Montre moi cette liste que je vois ce que je peux en faire. »

Harry m'avait tendu une liste de noms, avant même de commencer à la lire je l'invita à me suivre dans mon bureau où j'avais mis en archive une copie de tous les documents gardé par les Malefoy, en particulier plus d'une centaine de dossier sur certains sorciers, dossier qui n'était pas au Ministère, ou du moins incomplets.

La liste était une copie de l'original, mais une copie faite pour garder les propriétés magiques du papier. Chaque personne sur la liste avait signé, et peu de personne le savait, mais une signature reliait toujours à son auteur quand on savait s'y prendre. Il me suffit donc d'un coup de baguette et d'un sort d'identité pour que chaque noms se transforment en la véritable identité de la personne. Un second sort révélateur de magie me permis d'identifier les sorcier sur la liste, ils étaient au nombre de quatre.

« Comment t'as fait ça Drago !?

\- Les signatures et un sort de magie ancienne que mon père m'a apprit. J'admets certes à présent qu'un né-Moldu à la même puissance et les mêmes capacités qu'un sang-pur. Mais les anciennes familles de sang-pur ayant toujours veillé à respecter La Tradition ont quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas : La Tradition. Cela peut te sembler ridicule, mais j'ai dès mon plus jeune âge suivi une initiation à la magie ancienne, au relations entre le corps, la magie et le monde et c'est de tout ça qu'aujourd'hui je connais des sorts et des propriétés que nul autre ne connaît. Avant la guerre il restait déjà peu de famille au courant de cela, car cette tradition n'était enseignés qu'aux hommes et au premier né et il suffit qu'il y ai seulement une personne au courant, que celle-ci meurt pour que La Tradition se perde à jamais dans cette famille.

Lorsque mes parents sont nés, il ne restait plus que deux familles à perpétuer les traditions : les Malefoy et les Black. Celle-ci fut enseigné à mon père et à Regulus.

\- Sirius ? Me demanda Harry d'une voix tremblotante

\- Sirius n'écoutait pas, il ne voulait pas apprendre, surtout pas de ses parents. Du coup, celle-ci fut enseigné à mon père qui me l'a transmise et à Regulus qui emporta son secret dans sa tombe.

\- On devrait en parler à tous, ce serait très utile !

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte Harry, le bien comme le mal peut-être fait à partir de ça !

\- Mais si ça se perd, plus jamais ça ne pourra être utilisé pour sauver des vies... Comme maintenant.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, mais je ne souhaite pas avoir cette conversation avec toi maintenant. On en reparlera plus tard quand tout sera fini. En attendant n'en parle à personne où ça pourrait très mal se finir pour moi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une autre partie de La Tradition, et je n'ai pas envie de t'expliquer maintenant, on a du travail et il faut absolument que tu te repose !

\- J'ai pas le temps...

\- Tu devrais le prendre.. Je vais chercher ces quatre dossiers !

\- T'es sûr que tu les as ?

\- Quasi, sinon ils sont au Ministère.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pendant l'ère où Voldemort était au pouvoir il était toujours important d'en savoir plus, plus que les autres. On avais tous accès au archives du Ministère, mais ce n'était pas très intéressant. Mon père, comme beaucoup d'autre sorciers au service de Voldemort a amassé une quantité assez extraordinaire d'informations, surtout sur des malfrats. Car d'après lui, on connaît bien plus ses ennemis que ses amis. »

Sur ces paroles je tourna le dos à Harry, un morceau de feuille à la main avec les quatre noms écrits dessus. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'une fois lancé sur ses questions il ne s'arrêtait plus.

Je jeta un regard à la liste et commença à parcourir les étagères.

 _BLACKWOOD Romaric – vente de cuirs, sang et crête de Dragon_

 _HENDAW Petyr – pelage de niffleur_

 _LYSENW Maximilian – cuirs et pelages en toute sorte_

 _PIRITS Sullivan – sang de licorne_

Je mis quelques secondes à trouver le dossier de Blackwood et un peu plus de temps à trouver ceux de Hendaw et Pirits. Mais je ne pu mettre la main sur celui de Lysenw, cela me surprit beaucoup avant de me dire que ce Lysenw avait toujours dû passer au travers des mailles du filet des deux camps et avoir un dossier des plus lambda au Ministère.

« J'ai les dossiers de Blackwood, Hendaw et Pirits !

\- Bien, j'ai envoyé les noms des Moldus au Ministère en les prévenant qu'il y avait d'autre nom sur la liste et que je les soupçonnait d'être des sorciers.

\- Comment as tu justifié avoir trouvé les noms des Moldus ?

\- Internet, je leur ai dit que j'avais fait une recherche d'anagramme couplé à une recherche de compte facebook, puis d'autre truc afin de tous les retrouver.

\- C'est possible ça ?

\- Tout est possible, internet signifie la fin de bien des secrets. Puis ils y connaissent pas grand choses en truc moldu, du coup ça ne devrait pas les choquer !

\- Ok parfait. Allons lire les dossier au salon veux-tu ? »

Arrivé au salon on ouvrit les dossiers un à un afin de les examiner.

* * *

 _ **NOM :** BLACKWOOD **Prénoms :** Romaric Augustus_

 _ **Né le :** 26 mai 1952_

 _ **Profession :** potionniste/revendeur de poison (Allée des Embrumes)_

 _ **Allégeances :** Lord Voldemort (cercle externe, ne porte pas la marque)_

 _ **Physique/signe distinctif :** 1m91, brun, yeux bleu (cf photo)/cicatrices le long des côtes suite à une opération faite par lui même._

 _ **Particularité :** Expérience étranges menée sur son corps pour devenir un hybride humain/dragon = possession de matériaux illégaux, sacrifice d'être humains et bêtes (passible de condamnation à vie pour Azkaban)._

* * *

 _ **NOM :** HENDAW **Prénoms :** Petyr_

 _ **Né le :** 17 Octobre 1960_

 _ **Profession :** Receleur_

 _ **Allégeances :** Aucune mais soutiens à Lord Voldemort_

 _ **Physique/signe distinctif :** Petit, cheveux noirs, yeux sombres (utilisation perpétuelle de sort glamour et refus d'être pris en photo)/très voûté, incapable de le cacher avec son glamour._

 _ **Particularité :** Passion pour les fourrures, possède beaucoup de fourrures rares et illégales dues au braconnage (passible de condamnation à vie à Azkaban)._

* * *

 _ **NOM :** PIRITS **Prénoms :** Sullivan Neron_

 _ **Né le :** 15 mars 1927_

 _ **Profession :** Alchimiste_

 _ **Allégeances :** Grindelwald, soutiens lointain à Lord Voldemort_

 _ **Physique/signe distinctif :** 1m76, teint blafard, yeux verts, chauve (cf photo)/presque aveugle, yeux fixe_

 _ **Particularité :** Recherche de l'élixir de longue vie et la vie éternelle, addiction aux licornes (infusion de corne broyée, crin de licorne), cherche désespérément à se procurer du sang de licorne._

* * *

« Harry ? Harry ? Ça va ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et s'enfuit vider le contenu de son estomac dans les WC. Il est vrai que la lecture des dossiers n'était guère réjouissantes et que ces personnes là étaient fort peu sympathique.

« Désolé Drago, c'était trop pour moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, dis toi que j'ai vécu dans cette folie depuis des années et que j'en ai croisé beaucoup ayant des idées rivalisant avec les leurs.

\- Comment as tu fais pour survivre au milieu de tout ces mangemorts...

\- Même moi je me pose parfois la question.

\- Il faut les arrêter, mais je ne sais pas comment, trouver une bonne raison...

\- J'ai une idée !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Mon père possède tout ses dossier chez lui, nous avons lu que la feuille de garde, pour ainsi dire. Je peux t'assurer qu'il y a dans ce dossier assez de preuve pour les inculper.

\- Mais ça ferait bizarre seulement eux trois...

\- Il me reste juste à trouver une solution pour que mon père accepte de donner tous ces dossiers au Ministère. Ça retirerait au monde magique le lourd fardeaux de malfrats encore en vie prêt à tout pour servir leurs objectifs.

\- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait tout de suite après le procès d'ailleurs ?

\- Parce que les gens dans ces dossiers ont aussi des informations contraignantes contre mon père. Là réside l'équilibre, chacun connaît les petits secrets de chacun et donc personne ne dit rien. Enfin bon, on parlera de ça demain, je pense qu'on à déjà avancé comme ça, maintenant au lit.

\- Depuis quand mon enquête est devenu la nôtre Drago ?

\- Depuis que ces trafiquants d'animaux mettent en danger la marque pour laquelle je travail. Et parce que...

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Nan rien oublie.

\- Dis moi, je veux savoir, comprendre !

\- Depuisquetuesrentrédansmavieetquejenetevoispluscommeunennemiemaiscommequelquunàquijetiens. PuisjemedisqueJamesAlbusetLilydoiventêtrebienseulssanstoi.

\- J'ai rien compris, tu peux répéter ?

\- Depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie et que je ne te vois plus comme un ennemie mais comme quelqu'un à qui je tiens. Puis je me dis que James, Albus et Lily doivent être bien seuls sans toi. Puis tu vas mal ! Il faut que tu sortes de là.

\- Merci Drago... Tu sais... Maintenant moi non plus je ne te vois plus comme un ennemie, mais plutôt comme un ami, un très bon ami.

\- Merci Potter, tu dors dans ma chambre d'ami ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que maintenant t'es mon ami, et que de toutes façon tu n'auras jamais la force pour rentrer à ton hôtel.

\- Dans ce cas merci Drago, bonne nuit »

Sur ces paroles Harry se pencha vers moi et déposa un léger bisous sur ma joue avant de tourner les talons. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes et je me demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça. Puis je me dis que je devais aller me coucher, et surtout, ne pas me poser de questions.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous avez 1 petites minutes laissez moi un pitit avis, ça me fera très plaisir ! La bise ! - Éclat d'étoile_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà la suite ! Je réponds au review tout de suite après ! D'ailleurs merci beaucoup aux deux merveilleuses personnes m'en ayant laissé !_

 ** _Couple :_** _Drarry (Draco × Harry) donc homophobes vous pouvez aller ailleurs..._

 ** _Rating :_** _T pour le moment, M pour la suite._

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _TOUT appartient à JK Rowling sauf l'histoire qui va suivre qui est inspirée de sa magnifique œuvre_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le lendemain je me réveillai de bonne humeur et appelai le traiteur afin qu'il me livre le petit déjeuner, ce dernier livra la nourriture cinq minutes avant que les deux monstres affamés, aka Scorpius et Harry ne se réveillent. Le temps du petit déjeuner l'ambiance glissa vers celle du soir précédent. Tout le monde riait, mangeait, se passait les plats. Un observateur extérieur y aurait vu une famille, moi je ne voyais juste qu'un rêve inatteignable.

A la fin du petit déjeuner un hiboux tapota conte la baie vitrée donnant sur la Terrasse, une fois la fenêtre ouverte le hiboux pénétra dans la pièce et se posa sur le dos d'une chaise. C'était un hiboux grand duc ressemblant à celui que j'avais dans ma jeunesse. Je récupérais la lettre pendant qu'Harry aidait Scorpius à s'en approcher. Mon fils semblait émerveillé et je me dis qu'un jour je devrais lui parler de la magie. A lui et à Astoria car elle ne comprendra pas sinon le jour où il partira à Poudlard.

Je décachetai la lettre que Blaise m'avait envoyé.

 _Mon cher Drago,_

 _Que cette lettre me semble formelle et lointaine de celles que l'on s'envoyait en cours... Théo m'a enfin répondu (et te passe le bonjour). Il a mené des analyses et à pu m'envoyer l'Identification ADN Sorcière (jointe à cette lettre) de la personne gouvernant Magic. Il me conseil d'être très prudent (et toi aussi) car une grande noirceur se dégage des échantillons que je lui avais envoyé._

 _Pour ma part, le défilé fut une réussite. Étant à la foi photographe et mannequin ils m'ont conseillé de me mettre en contact avec les stylistes pour voir si je ne pourrais pas leur apporter des idées sur des vêtements plus harmonieux et cohérents avec les poses récurrentes des mannequins. Je ne sais pas si je vais leur être d'une grande étant donné que ce n'est pas ma profession de base, mais je pense pouvoir comme ça gratter quelques informations sur la provenance réelle des tissus. Je continue mon enquête et te transmet toutes les informations possibles !_

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Blaise Zabini._

J'allais tendre la lettre à Harry quand un second hiboux fit irruption dans la pièce. Il ne se posa pas loin du mien. Harry prit avec précaution la lettre cacheté du sceaux du Ministère dans de la cire bleu avant de donner à manger au hiboux. Je me demandais bien ce que le département des Aurors pouvait avoir à lui transmettre. En attendant je pris sa relève et occupa mon fils le temps qu'il prenne connaissance de sa lettre. Quand il eut fini il me lança un regard me disant qu'il devait me parler.

« Scorpius, tu m'avais pas dit que tu finirais ton puzzle avant le repas de ce midi ?

\- Si mais le hiboux...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu viendras lui dire au revoir.

\- D'accord papa ! »

Une fois qu'il fut partit Harry et moi échangèrent sans un mot les lettres que nous avion reçu.

 _Cher Monsieur Potter,_

 _Les documents que vous nous avez transmis nous ont été d'une grande utilité, nous avons poussé la police à s'intéresser aux cas Moldus de la liste que vous nous avez envoyé. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué lors de votre, brillante, recherche, la plupart ne sont pas anglais et viennent des quatre coins du monde. De ce fait nous espérons que tous les entrepôts servant à garder les animaux capturés se situent en Angleterre, voir même à Londres. Mais il me semblerait surprenant que vous ayez réussi à vous promouvoir à un tel poste en si peux de temps si c'était réellement le cas._

 _Par ailleurs, nous avons bien reçu votre seconde missive envoyé hier soir tard dans la nuit. Après maintes recherches ,nous n'avons pas trouvé de Maximilian LYSENW. A mon avis il s'agit de quelqu'un déguisé sous plusieurs couches de faux nom. D'ailleurs, il vous sera primordiale lors de la rédaction de votre compte-rendu de mission de nous donner la méthode exact utilisé pour percer aussi les faux noms utilisés par les sorciers (M. LYSENW n'étant pas inscrit sur la liste, je suppose que vous avez décrypté son nom)._

 _Par acquis de conscience nous avons recherché dans toutes les archives internationales et depuis la création de l'enregistrement des sorciers à la naissance il n'y a jamais eu de Maximilian LYSENW, ni même quelqu'un portant le nom de LYSENW, il doit donc y avoir erreur._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Kingsley SHACKLEBOT, directeur du bureau des Aurors._

Il y avait un second bout de parchemin avec celui qu'Harry m'avait donné, je me permis donc de le lire.

 _Harry. Plus officieusement, je tiens à te dire qu'il te faudra tout justifier, je ne sais pas comment tu as obtenu la liste décryptée des noms mais je me doute bien que ce n'est pas grâce à internet. Garde cet alibi s'il te permet de cacher le moyen avec lequel tu as découvert tout ça, mais fait attention à ce que se soit plus solide. Je sais que ta mission est éprouvante et j'espère que tu trouvera des alliés. Fais attention a ce Lysenw, il m'a l'air très dangereux. Bonne chance pour la suite ! Kingsley_

« Ton chef a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier...

\- Qui ? Kingsley ? Il était membre de l'Ordre c'est l'un de mes très bons amis. En tout cas Blaise à fait un excellent travail, mais je ne sais pas comment faire une révélation de l'Identification d'ADN Sorcier.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, moi je sais faire ! On le fait et on répond après ?

\- Oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

Je posa donc la petite boule semblable à une perle que Blaise m'avait envoyé sur la table de la cuisine et agita ma baguette en prononçant le sort. Une sorte d'hologramme apparue, montrant le visage allongé d'un homme au regard dur. Je le reconnaissait pour l'avoir fréquenté dans les cercles mangemorts : Andrew Selwyn. D'un coup de baguette je dissipa son image dans l'air.

« Qui est ce ?

\- Un ancien mangemort répondant au nom de Selwyn, il était l'un des favoris du seigneur des ténèbres. Il était là à plusieurs batailles où il n'y avait qu'un cercle fermé de mangemorts. Tu as sûrement dû le croiser sans même t'en rendre compte. Par contre je le pensais mort... Attend je vais chercher son dossier !

\- On devrait d'abord répondre à Blaise et au Ministère. Cela posera-t-il problème à Blaise et Théo s'ils sont évoqués dans l'histoire ?

\- Nan, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce qu'ils veulent par dessus tout c'est pouvoir retourner dans le monde sorcier et c'est l'occasion rêvée pour eux d'être blanchis.

\- Dans ce cas je les impliques dans toute cette histoire. »

Nous répondîmes à nos lettres respectives tout en surveillant Scorpius du coin de l'œil, heureusement pour nous il était très calme et concentré sur son puzzle ce qui évitait toute questions de sa part. Je l'appellai avant que l'on ne renvoie les deux oiseau pour qu'ils puissent lui dire au revoir. Il en fut enchanté et ce sourire sur ses lèvres gonfla mon cœur de fierté, d'amour et de bonheur.

Après cela il retourna à son puzzle et Harry le surveilla pendant que j'allais chercher le dossier de Selwyn. Il n'y a pas à dire, ce n'est peut être pas légal, mais c'est très utile d'avoir une telle mine d'informations sous la main.

Je m'assis à côté de Harry et ensemble nous regardâmes l'intérieur du dossier.

 _ **NOM :**_ _SELWYN_ _ **Prénoms :**_ _Andrew Lazare Evan_

 _ **Né le :**_ _17 septembre 1953_

 _ **Profession :**_ _Libraire (Allée des Embrumes)_

 _ **Allégeances :**_ _Lord Voldemort, cercle interne (favoris)_

 _ **Physique/signe distinctif :**_ _1m89, yeux bleu, cheveux blonds (cf photo)/visage très étroits, cicatrices de la mâchoire jusqu'à la clavicule._

 _ **Azkaban :**_ _1982-1995_

 _ **Particularité :**_ _Vente de livres interdits dans l'arrière boutique, torture des moldus dans sa cave, trafic d'esclaves moldus rendu addicts à certaines boisson (passible d'une condamnation à vie à Azkaban)._

« T'en a rencontré beaucoup des comme ça ?

\- Ils étaient presque tous comme ça...

\- Comment ?

\- Tu sais, au début j'étais plongé dans mes idéaux, dans ce que l'on a toujours voulu de moi. Je suivais aveuglément mes parents. Et surtout, l'avis de mon père comptait plus que tout au monde. A l'époque je pensais que le seul moyen de le rendre fier était d'être comme lui. Puis au début, j'étais fier, très fier d'avoir été l'Élu, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi... Ça a été une longue descente en enfer, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais perdu, je me dégoûtais. Alors je me suis laissé emporter, guider. Je n'ai jamais pris une seule décision seul, je suivais les autres, ne répondait jamais vraiment.

Ce soir là au manoir quand toi, Granger et Weasley vous êtes fait capturé je n'ai pas menti à ma tante par bonté d'âme. J'ai juste menti parce que je n'avais pas envie d'être responsable d'une prise de décision. Suite à ça vous vous êtes enfuis, et c'est dans les yeux de Dobby ; ironique non ? Donc c'est dans les yeux de Dobby que j'ai trouvé la force de me battre. Un elfe de maison, une créature qu'on m'a toujours appris à détester osait s'opposer à ceux contre qui j'en étais incapable. Alors j'ai essayé de me battre. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais trop lâche, trop faible.

C'est à ce moment là que je suis mort intérieurement, à ce moment là que je me suis laissé coulé et que j'ai tout abandonné. La bataille m'a un peu réveillé, mais le temps d'un battement de cil. Puis c'était fini, j'ai laissé le temps couler dans mon manoir, puis le jugement, la dépression et le monde moldu... Mais tout ça je te l'ai déjà raconté.

\- Tu sais Drago, je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que tu es un héros super courageux ou un truc du genre, je vais juste te dire que tu as quand même eu du courage. Tu as abandonné l'action certes, mais dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Tu ne luttais ni pour la lumière ni pour l'obscurité. Tu étais au cœur de tout ça, tu aurais pu choisir de te battre pour Voldemort, mener des gens derrières toi pour tout détruire. Tu aurais été impliqué corps et âme dans la bataille du côté de Voldemort, beaucoup de choses auraient changées. Je serait mort avant la fin, des milliers de personnes seraient mortes plus tôt ou seraient mortes tout court.

Pour t'avoir eu en tant qu'ennemie, je peux t'assurer que quand tu voulais faire du mal tu faisais du mal. Tu es intelligent, puissant et tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Tu aurais été entièrement du côté de Voldemort je suis persuadé qu'aujourd'hui le monde entier serait sous sa coupe !

\- Merci Harry, t'étais pas obligé tu sais...

\- Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Cela sembla bouleverser mon fils qui vint se blottir sur mes genoux. La tête dans ses cheveux je me remis peu à peu de mes émotions.

« Bon je vais y aller, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, merci pour tout Drago.

\- De rien, merci à toi surtout. »

Je passa la journée complète à savourer la présence de mon fils. Une fois qu'il fut couché je décida d'écrire une lettre à mon père.

 _Cher Père,_

 _Comme vous le savez je suis actuellement plongé dans le monde de la mode. Une nouvelle marque à fait surface utilisant des cuirs d'animaux magiques. Cette marque est bien entendu uniquement présent dans le monde moldu. Cela m'a profondément dégoûté._

 _De plus, l'identité du créateur de cette marque est inconnu de tous, même de ceux travaillant pour lui. Je pense que cet homme est très dangereux, et il ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ayez un dossier sur lui. Par mesure de sécurité, pour le monde magique et moldu et pour la sauvegarde du secret magique je pense qu'il serait bien que vous transmettiez ces dossiers au Ministère._

 _En effet, lors de notre procès nous avons été blanchis des crimes commis lors de la guerre, et je doute que depuis vous ayez repris une activité criminelle étant donné que mère veille. Donner la totalité de ces dossier au Ministère permettrait sûrement de prévoir de futur crime et d'arrêter des gens dangereux._

 _Vous allez me parler de votre sécurité, mais celles du Manoir sont solide et nul n'osera vous attaquer étant donné votre niveau en magie. De toutes façons, si vous ne le faites pas vous même, je le ferais à l'aide des copies présentes dans mon bureau. Mais dans ce cas là certaines choses risques de se retourner contre vous._

 _En espérant que vous allez faire ce qui est bien,_

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Drago._

A l'aide de ma baguette magique j'appelai un hiboux express et envoyais la lettre à mon père. Je doutais qu'il accepte, mais j'espérais tout de même qu'il soit raisonnable et me donne une réponse satisfaisante.

En relisant la lettre j'eus une pensée pour Selwyn, à présent directeur de Magic, muni d'un doute énorme je me dirigea vers mon bureau afin de retrouver la liste des quatre sorciers car un cas en particulier me perturbait.

 _LYSENW Maximilian – cuirs et pelages en toute sorte_

Cette homme semblait commander des tissus, ou du moins de quoi faire des tissus, mais il n'existait pas. De plus, il devait être en quelconque relation avec Selwyn.

Selwyn, Lysenw, Selwyn, Lysenw, il y avait un truc, quelque chose. Puis les paroles d'Harry me revinrent en tête. « Je leur ai dit que je cherchais des anagrammes. ». Lysenw est un anagramme de Selwyn ! Maximilain Lysenw et Andrew Selwyn sont donc une seule et même personne... Mais comment expliquer que Selwyn ai réussis à changer sa couverture magique !?

Surexcité je voulu envoyer un SMS à Harry avant de me rappeler qu'il était plongé en plein cœur d'une mission, au milieu de personnes voulant sa peau. Je me contenta donc d'un bref message lui disant de me rappeler ou de passer chez moi.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire et étant persuadé que je n'arriverai pas à dormir je décidai de regarder un film. Je zappais donc voir ce qui passait à la télé quand je m'arrêtai subitement. Sur l'écran s'affichait l'une des scènes du film que j'avais vu avec Harry. C'est avec un sourire au lèvre que je me remémorai cette courte soirée où l'on avait fini par s'endormir l'un sur l'autre. Cette soirée où je m'étais senti complet. Je pressai mes paupières l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas y repenser, pour ne pas répondre aux questions qui tourmentaient mon esprit depuis ma rencontre avec Blaise. Depuis plus longtemps même, depuis le matin qui avait suivi la nuit sur le canapé.

Même si pour ça j'avais une explication : je ne m'étais pas envoyé en l'air depuis une éternité et avoir le corps de quelqu'un aussi bien foutu que Harry sur moi ne pouvait pas manquer de me faire réagir. Mais à quoi était dû ce sentiment de plénitude que j'avais éprouvé lorsqu'il était dans mes bras, à quoi était dû ce bonheur permanent que je ressentait lorsqu'il était là et que l'on mangeait avec Scorpius. Pourquoi à chaque fois j'avais la terrible envie de me dire que l'on formait une famille.

Les yeux toujours fermé je me laissai embarquer par mes pensées. Il m'apparaissait à quel point l'Homme est compliqué. J'avais toujours eu Potter près de moi, je le détestais, il me détestait, nous nous détestions. Puis nous étions devenu amis et depuis c'était à en perdre la tête. On se voyait dès que l'on pouvait, j'étais son échappatoire lors de cette terrible mission et lui était un rayon de soleil qui éclairait ma vie. Depuis que j'avais Scorpius et lui j'étais constamment heureux, même si de mauvaises choses laissaient une ombre noir au dessus de ma vie.

Les paroles de Blaise me hantaient, l'intensité. Une amitié, aussi intense qu'elle puisse être n'est pas intense comme la haine ou l'amour. Et c'est ce dernier qui me faisait peur. Car j'étais irrévocablement en train de tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter. Mais il ne le fallait pas, il était pur, puissant, admiré. C'était un homme bon. Moi je n'étais juste qu'un ancien mangemort ayant fui son monde pour ne plus voir le dégoût des autres. J'étais un homme mauvais et homo, il était un homme bon et hétéro, quel chance aurais-je pu avoir ?

Sur ces pensées peu joyeuse je commençai à m'endormir quand le bruit caractéristique d'un hiboux tapant contre le carreau de la fenêtre me fit sortir de mes pensées. C'était le hiboux grand duc de mon père et je fus surpris que sa réponse me parvienne aussi vite. Il avait sûrement refusé.

 _Mon cher Drago,_

 _Comment vas-tu et comment va Scorpius ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles et on commençait à s'inquiéter. Je vois que tu es toujours passionné par ton métier ce qui me rends très heureux. D'autant plus que tu t'impliques dans le côté sorcier de l'affaire ce qui me ravit. Peut-être rentreras-tu bientôt dans notre monde, bien que je n'y crois pas._

 _Ta lettre est tombée à point nommé. Cela fait presque un mois que ta mère est moi discutons de ces archives. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que notre réinsertion dans le monde sorcier c'est très bien déroulé et ta mère souhaitait montrer à tout le monde qu'il avait bien fait de croire en nous. Cela fait donc presque un mois qu'elle essaie de me persuader de donner tout cela au ministère afin de faire valoir notre rédemption totale._

 _Comme tu l'as dit dans ta lettre, je me suis inquiété pour ma sécurité, mais ta mère m'a rappelée qu'à présent, réellement engagés dans la vie sociale de notre pays du côté de la lumière, les anciens mangemorts et autres sympathisants au seigneur des ténèbres nous détestent déjà. Et comme tu l'as souligné, les défenses du manoir sont inébranlables et nous savons nous défendre._

 _Ta lettre m'a libéré des derniers doutes qui m'habitaient et je vais transmettre dès demain ces dossiers au Ministère._

 _Ne prends pas de risques et sois heureux._

 _Lucius Malefoy._

Un sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres à la lecture de la lettre de mon père, j'avais eu énormément de chance que ma mère et lui en aient parlé. J'aurais fini par le convaincre, mais beaucoup de temps se serait écoulé et nous... Harry aurait sûrement dû souffrir beaucoup plus. Il ne me restait plus maintenant qu'à attendre qu'il vienne me rendre visite.

Ne souhaitant pas penser j'attrapai l'équivalent d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve moldu et je m'écroulai sur mon lit. Le lendemain se fut Scorpius montant dans mon lit qui me réveilla. Ça faisait longtemps que mon fils n'était pas venu se caler dans mes bras le matin et cela me fit le plus grand bien.

« Aller debout marmotte ! On va prendre le petit déjeuner !

\- Faut réveiller Harry !

\- Réveiller Harry ?

\- Bah oui, il dort dans la chambre d'ami, la porte était entrouverte et j'ai entendu quelqu'un respirer, du coup je pensais que c'était toi, mais c'était Harry.

\- Je vais aller le réveiller, en attendant tu restes là, ça te dis ?

\- Ouii ! »

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la chambre d'ami, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Potter pour qu'il aille s'endormir chez moi. Je pénétrai doucement dans la chambre faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il était bel et bien endormi, mais tout habiller, manteau et chaussures comprises.

Je me laissai tomber doucement sur le matelas et regardai son visage et retint un cri de stupeur. Ses deux yeux étaient cerclés de violet, du sang coagulé sortait de son nez cassé et sa lèvre était fendu. D'une douce caresse dans les cheveux je tentai de le réveiller. Au bout d'une petite minute il finit par entrouvrir ses yeux.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais soigner tout ça. »

A l'aide de quelque sort je réussi à faire disparaître les contusions et à réparer son nez. Un sort de nettoyage plus tard je fis disparaître le sang recouvrant son corps.

« Harry ? T'as mal ailleurs, ils t'ont cassé autre chose ?

\- Nan ne t'inquiète pas, ils m'ont frappé au visage et j'ai reçu quelque coup dans le ventre, mais rien de grave. Il y avait plus de sang leur appartenant sur moi que du miens...

\- Que c'est il passé ?

\- J'ai encore eu une promotion, maintenant je connais tout les emplacements des entrepôts, mais pour ça ils devaient s'assurer de ma fidélité envers eux. Pour ça ils ont envoyé le grand chef, Lestrange...

\- Rodolphus ?

\- Lui même. Il est donc venu et a fait un test de magie sur moi, heureusement, pour ma propre sécurité, j'avais pris une potion absorbe magie avant d'y aller. Après avoir vérifié que je n'avais pas de pouvoir il m'a torturé à l'aide de sortilège de Doloris pour me demander si je connaissais l'existence des sorciers ou si je travaillais pour la police. J'ai réussis à le convaincre que j'étais un Cracmol et que je détestais les sorciers et que non je n'étais pas de la police. Il m'a alors donné une enveloppe avec ma future mission dedans.

\- Comment n'as-t-il pas détecté ta magie, car même avec une absorbe magie la magie est détectable ?

\- Je faisais aussi des efforts pour la cacher, et il m'avait jeté un petrificus totalus, je pense qu'il a associé les effluves de magies à ça et au fait que je sois un cracmol. De plus, les potions absorbe magie peuvent avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur la santé de quelqu'un, à mon avis il avait d'avance banni cette option.

\- En parlant de ça, t'en prends à chaque fois !?

\- Oui, j'ai pas le choix, il en allait de ma vie, mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis assez puissant pour résister aux potions absorbe magie, il n'y a aucun risque pour que ma magie soit totalement ou partiellement absorbée.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Premièrement, parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis un puissant sorcier et deuxièmement parce que je porte un cristal stabilisateur.

\- Mais c'est super rare ! Tout le monde pensait qu'il y en avait plus, où l'as tu eu ?

\- Un héritage des Blacks...

\- Comment ça ?

\- A sa mort Sirius m'a laissé comme unique héritier de ce qu'il possédait, c'est à dire tout ce qui appartenait aux Blacks. Et dans sa chambre il avait gardé un cristal stabilisateur. Il avait prévu sa mort car il m'a écrit une longue lettre avec, m'expliquant ce que c'était et à quoi ça servait. Depuis il m'a été bien utile.

\- Et du coup le Glamour qui te permet de changer d'apparence était dedans je suppose... Ce qui t'as permis de ne pas changer d'apparence sous les doloris.

\- Tu as tout compris ! Tu n'avais pas plein de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer ?

\- Si, mais après le petit déjeuner, Scorpius nous attend, c'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais là. »

Encore une fois l'ambiance du petit déjeuner me rappela celle d'une famille.

« Harry, un jour tu devrais présenter James, Albus et Lily à Scorpius ils s'entendraient bien !

\- Oui !

\- On passera une journée ensemble quand j'aurais fini le projet sur lequel je travaille.

\- Et c'est dans longtemps ?

\- Normalement ça se finit avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Cool ! »

Comme le jour précédent un hiboux arriva. Je m'empressai d'aller lui ouvrir pour avoir des nouvelles. La lettre était à destination de Harry, qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Curieux, je me penchai au dessus de son épaule pour la lire.

 _Cher Monsieur Potter,_

 _Nous vous informons que ce matin à l'ouverture du Ministère monsieur Lucius MALEFOY est venu déposer une pile de dossiers contenant un bon nombre d'informations sur divers mages noirs qui, je pense, vont permettre une série d'arrestation et d'incarcération dans les jours à venir. Bien entendu, je compte sur vous pour ne pas en parler afin que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas et que les personnes visées ne s'évaporent pas dans la nature._

 _Certains ont déjà disparu, et nos Aurors cherchent déjà à les localiser. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela prendra. Étant donné que vous êtes l'une de nos meilleures recrues, vous serez sûrement mandés pour l'une de ses missions, une fois que le délais d'une semaine de repos sera passé à la fin de cette mission._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Kingsley SHACKLEBOT, directeur du bureau des Aurors._

« C'est ça que tu voulais me dire, me demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça et le fait que j'ai découvert l'identité de Lysenw.

\- Vraiment !?

\- Oui, il s'agit en fait de Selwyn, le gars à la tête de Magic...

\- Tu devrais être Auror Drago, t'as un talent immense dans les enquêtes !

\- Merci Harry, mais je ne pense pas être assez courageux pour ça... Tu devrais peut-être ouvrir ton ordre de mission et après envoyer un rapport à Shacklebot non ? »

Harry me sourit de nouveau et ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'il avait dans sa poche. Dedans il y avait une carte de l'Angleterre et une lettre.

 _Monsieur Morisson,_

 _Vous avez à présent cette lettre car vous avez gagné un minimum de ma confiance. Sachez tout d'abord qu'un seul faux pas de votre part entraînera votre mort. Vous avez sûrement dû remarquer au cours de votre séance d'introduction, que j'étais un sorcier et que je sais manier ma baguette avec brio. Surtout pour faire du mal aux gens._

 _Ci-joint une carte de tous nos entrepôts en Angleterre, elle est très précieuse et ne doit être vue par personne d'autre. Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je me ferai un plaisir de tuer la personne à qui vous l'avait montré._

 _Votre mission est la suivante : gérer les afflux de bêtes entrant et sortant de nos entrepôts. Nous avons des équipes de chasseur constamment à la recherche de ses bêtes, mais leur transport est dangereux et nous sommes constamment dans le danger de nous faire prendre._

 _Vous serez gérant de la totalité des entrepôts pendant ce temps, le gérant des entrepôts de Bristol vous y aidera. Les gérants des autres entrepots m'accompagneront dans l'optique d'une expansion à l'étranger._

 _Rackam Lerouge._

« C'est dingue comment les gens ne peuvent pas renoncer totalement à leur identité...

\- Rackam Lerouge... C'est ridicule !

\- Harry je suis désolé de t'annoncer que Rodolphus a toujours été des plus ridicule.

\- Tu penses qu'il n'a pas laissé de piège ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Il n'est pas futé et considère les moldus et les cracmols comme des êtres ridicules et incapables de penser. Il ne soupçonnerait jamais une trahison après les test qu'il t'a fait subir...

\- J'espère. Il faut que je sache où et quand exactement ils vont revenir pour que l'on puisse effectuer une opération sur tous les entrepôts en même temps et par la même occasion capturer le plus de monde possible.

\- T'essaiera de le faire parler l'autre ce soir, il est sûrement plus au courant que toi !

\- Très bonne idée ! J'y...

\- Nan t'y vas pas tu restes là et tu te reposes avec Scorpius et moi ! Sinon tu vas te tuer parce que t'auras pas assez dormi et mort tu sers à rien !

\- A vos ordres capitaine Malefoy !

\- C'est ça fous toi de ma gueule ! »

On passa une excellente journée et le seul mot qui me trotta dans la tête était famille. Malgré ces beaux instants passés tous ensemble une part de moi était malheureuse. J'avais accepté le fait que j'aimais Harry, pour son courage, son rire, sa foi en l'humanité, mais cette acceptation me faisait mal. Car je trahissait un ami et car jamais je ne l'aurais.

Il partit en début de soirée me laissant seul avec Scorpius et mes idées noirs, je devais aller travailler le lendemain et déposer Scorpius chez la nounou, deux choses que je n'avais pas envie de faire. J'adorai mon travail, mais dans des moments comme ça je voulais juste me blottir avec mon fils dans les bras et boire du chocolat chaud.

Je couchai Scorpius assez tôt et tenta moi-même de me rendormir, mais je n'y arrivais pas. En désespoir de cause je pris un papier et commençai à écrire une lettre à Blaise. Faisant tourner mon stylo bic entre les doigts, je me demandai pourquoi les sorciers s'entêtaient à utiliser des plumes alors qu'un stylo est bien plus pratique. A cette pensée un sourire éclaira mon visage, je me remémorai l'attitude de ma jeunesse et vit à quel point j'étais pathétique. Petit sang-pur se croyant au dessus de tout, petit garçon croyant en la supériorité des sang-pur, enfant arrogant et fermé d'esprit. C'est moche, mais c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte à quel point la guerre fut bénéfique pour moi. Sur ces pensées je m'endormis.

Le lendemain et les deux jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une routine monotone où je ne prenais plaisir à rien, sauf à voir mon fils, et où je m'inquiétais pour Harry. Ce dernier ne m'avais pas donné de nouvelles et même si j'essayais de me raisonner en disant qu'il ne le pouvait pas ça ne m'empêchais pas d'imaginer toutes sortes de scénario catastrophes.

Je déposais Scorpius chez Astoria et quand je revins chez moi j'eus le plaisir de découvrir Harry allongé sur mon canapé.

« Faudrait que tu fasses attention, un jour je modifierai mon sort anti-transplanage pour qu'il ne te laisse pas passer et tu finiras en morceau sur le pas de ma porte... Ça va ?

\- T'as vraiment un sort anti-transplanage !?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je l'ai levé pour toi la première fois que tu es venu, au cas où et depuis je ne l'ai pas réhabilité...

\- Heureusement... Ouai je vais bien... Et toi ?

\- En vrai ?

\- Comment ça en vrai ?

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Moyen, les deux jours passés dans les entrepôts étaient terribles, l'autre chef est un mec totalement fou, mais pour le plus grand bien de tous, très bavard...

\- Du coup ?

\- Lestrange revient dans six jours, je dois aller demain au bureau afin d'organiser la saisie des entrepôts ainsi que la capture de toutes les personnes agréables et sympathiques travaillant dans ce merdier...

\- Et les acheteurs ?

\- Ton père nous a bien aidé avec les dossier, Kingsley m'a dit qu'ils avaient commencé les arrestations dans le plus grand secret des membres les plus isolés, ceux qui se sont retiré dans un coin perdu et coupé du monde à la mort de Voldemort...

\- C'est génial ! Tu dors ici ce soir ?

\- Si tu veux...

\- Par contre j'ai un défilé à vingt et une heure... Tu...

\- Je ?

\- Nan, oublie.

\- Arrête avec ça et fini ta putain de phrase ! »

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Bisouus - Éclat d'étoile_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à Brigitte26 et louncir pour leur review ! Et merci a vous tous aussi lecteurs anonymes ! Voici la suite qui j'espère vous le plaira ! Ce chapitre est assez court, mais je vais faire en sorte de publier la suite assez vite !_

 ** _Couple :_** _Drarry (Draco × Harry) donc homophobes vous pouvez aller ailleurs..._

 ** _Rating :_** _M (mention de scène à caractère sexuel)._

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _TOUT appartient à JK Rowling sauf l'histoire qui va suivre qui est inspirée de sa magnifique œuvre_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Ses orbes émeraudes étaient plantés dans les miennes, envoûtantes, plus magique que la plus puissante des potions. Son regard me chamboula comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant. Je fermai les yeux pour me couper de cette vision ensorcelante. Je sentis une intense chaleur colorer mes joues et je mordis mes lèvres pour reprendre mes esprits.

« Drago ?

\- Oui, désolé, je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de venir avec moi...

\- Euh...

\- Déguisé bien sûr, afin que personne ne puisse te reconnaître...

\- Dans ce cas là, oui, avec plaisir !

\- Vraiment !?

\- Oui, mais on mange avant, j'ai extrêmement faim !

\- Un resto ça te dis ?

\- Un resto !?

\- Oui, quitte à sortir autant le faire vraiment non ?

\- Si tu payes...

\- Opportuniste !

\- T'avais qu'à pas proposé !

\- On y va ?

\- Tu me préférerais blond, brun ou roux ?

\- Petit, brun et aux yeux verts...

\- Mais je dois me déguiser, me rappela -t-il avec un clin d'œil

\- Je me demande...

\- Oui ?

\- Ce à quoi tu ressemblerais si tu te jetais un glamour pour me ressembler ? »

Un sourire mystérieux éclaira ses lèvres, puis une intense concentration se lit sur ses traits. D'un mouvement rapide de baguette il se transforma en moi. Je dus admettre qu'il avait très bien réussis à m'imiter, je trouvais même le Harry-moi plus beau que le vrai moi.

« C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu es, me répondit-il d'une voix chaude, presque féline.

\- On... On y va, lui proposais-je pendant qu'un long frisson parcourait mon corps.

\- Comme ça ?

\- On dira que tu es mon jumeaux...

\- Harry Malefoy... Ça sonne pas mal, mais le prénom n'est pas en accord avec le tiens...

\- …

\- Drago ?

\- Oui, désolé, prend un nom plus... Un nom d'étoile ou de constellation si tu veux faire plus Malefoyen... Mais Harry Malefoy te vas bien...

\- Même si ça me vas bien ça sera Sirius Malefoy ! »

Sur un même regard nous tournâmes les talons afin d'aller au restaurant, il me fallut le temps de descendre de mon immeuble et de héler un taxi avant de me remettre de la séance de... de drague qui venait de se dérouler avec Harry.

La soirée se déroula sur ce mêmr modèle, il ne se passa pas une minute pendant le repas où nous eûmes une discussion normale, juste des sous-entendus, de plus en plus sexuels. La préparation pour le défilé fut mon seul moment de répit ; pendant le défilé je n'eus aucun mal à trouver Harry, mais j'en eu beaucoup à le lâcher des yeux. A la fin du défilé les journalistes commencèrent à me harceler, ainsi que Harry de question. Au bout de plusieurs heures d'interviews nous arrivâmes enfin à rentrer chez moi, il devait être une heure ou deux du matin.

« Je ne savais pas que j'apprécierai autant d'assister à un défilé de mode !

\- C'est que je défilais...

\- Tu étais de loin le plus...

\- Le plus ?

\- Nan oublie...

\- Te prends pas pour moi et répond...

\- Le plus beau, avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix en fixant le sol. »

Je m'approchai de lui, et passa doucement ma main sous son menton afin qu'il relève la tête. Il avait retrouvé son apparence et je me noyai de nouveau dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Ses prunelles semblaient comme hypnotisées, perdus dans quelque chose le dépassant. Nos regards se lièrent, nos têtes se rapprochèrent, nos nez s'effleurèrent, nos lèvres se heurtèrent.

Le temps s'arrêta lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses d'Harry se collèrent au miennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, il était violent, vivant. Nos lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, nos langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, nos dents s'entrechoquaient et nos doigts se perdaient, sur une taille, le long d'une joue, dans des cheveux. Nos corps combattaient, pour être le plus proche possible, pour faire disparaître les vêtements et se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Ils s'opposaient comme jamais, se complétant comme les pièces d'un puzzle.

Les genoux de Harry heurtèrent le bord du lit et il tomba sur le matelas. Et sans en avoir conscience je le suivis dans sa chute, dans notre chute. Nous roulèrent comme jadis nous l'avions fait lors de nos batailles, mais là c'était différent, tout était différent. On ne voulait plus faire de mal à l'autre. Juste du bien, beaucoup de bien.

Nos mains voyageaient sur le corps de l'autre, une chemise, un t-shirt, volèrent dans la chambre, puis nos mains se firent plus entreprenantes, elles descendirent, plus bas, toujours plus bas. Les vêtements quittèrent nos corps, puis nos lèvres se séparèrent pour découvrir de nouveau terrain. Les bruits mouillés des bisous furent remplacé par des halètements, des gémissements. Le plaisir, faire du bien à l'autre. Cette extrême entre nous, la haine et l'amour.

Cette nuit là Harry me fit l'amour comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, il prit ce que personne avant lui n'avait pris. Nos corps s'imbriquaient comme s'ils n'étaient destinés qu'à cela, nos lèvres s'épousaient comme si jamais elle ne pourrait se séparer et nous nous criions.

Le lendemain je me réveillai, la tête d'Harry reposant sur mon torse. Je me remémorai la nuit d'avant. Si parfaite, une parenthèse, un rêve ; éphémère. Une larme glissa le long de ma joue, Harry allait partir, fuir. Une seconde larme m'échappa et je fermai les paupières dans l'espoir de les retenir.

Une main effleura ma joue. Pourquoi tu pleures Drago ? - Tu vas partir... - Nan, ouvre les yeux et regarde moi.

En proie à mon délire j'ouvris les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Harry ; ce n'était peut-être pas un délire après tout. Ses yeux verts étaient encore brouillé par le sommeil et ses paupières semblaient avoir beaucoup de mal à rester ouvertes, pourtant il persistait à me regarder.

« Drago... Je te propose qu'on prenne une douche, puis qu'on aille petit-déjeuner... Et qu'on discute pendant. »

Je grimaça un oui rapide et me leva avant qu'il ne remarque mon mal être, il m'avait vu pleurer, il n'allait pas non plus me voir m'effondrer. Pendant ma douche et le temps pendant lequel dura la sienne j'essayai de me détendre et me calmer. On était adulte, tout les deux consentants et assez matures pour voir une conversation civilisée...

« Drago ?

\- Oui ?

\- On devrait... Euh... Parler de hier soir, proposa-t-il d'une voix hésitante

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Quoi !?

\- Désolé de... Enfin je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Enfin si... Enfin... Désolé, j'aurais pas dû.

\- J'étais consentant...

\- Quoi ?

\- J'étais sobre, parfaitement conscient, où du moins autant qu'on peut l'être dans ces moments là, et... J'en avais envie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment Harry !

\- Je... Tu... Toi aussi t'as aimé ?

\- Franchement Harry, c'était la meilleure baise de toute ma vie !

\- Baise...

\- Nan... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que... J'avais l'impression de... De faire l'amour, murmurai-je comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret honteux.

\- …

\- Je... Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais l'impression de coucher avec quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour...

\- Je... C'était plus qu'une impression...

\- Harry...

\- Drago, je te jure, je ne mens pas ! Ces derniers mois auprès de toi, pour enquêter, avec toi, m'ont fait découvrir beaucoup de choses. J'ai découvert à quel point tu étais quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un que la guerre n'a pas épargné et pourtant quelqu'un qui s'en est sorti, qui essaie constamment de s'améliorer, de devenir une meilleure personne. J'ai appris à te connaître, à voir ce que j'ai toujours refusé de voir en toi, ce courage, cette ténacité. Tu es beau, mais c'est pas ça qui m'a fait t'aimer ; c'est ta main tendue vers moi, cette obstination à m'aider ; ce sentiment de ne plus être seul. Il serait présomptueux de dire que je suis amoureux de toi Drago, mais il n'empêche que je t'aime beaucoup, trop pour un simple ami, assez pour ne pas avoir envie que d'une nuit dans tes bras.

\- C'est beau ce que tu dis Potter, répondis-je sarcastique, mais il n'empêche que tu ne vois en moi que ce que je ne suis pas, que ce que j'essaie de montrer que je suis.

\- Si on arrive à voir ça, que tu arrives à le montrer c'est que tu l'es... Ce serait bien trop simple d'être quelqu'un de bon, brillant, beau, parfait sans avoir à faire d'efforts. La vérité c'est que l'on a tous une part d'ombre en nous, mais ce qui fait qui nous sommes, c'est la part que l'on choisit de montrer. Et à présent celle que tu montres c'est ta partie de lumière.

\- Tu te sentirais prêt à entamer une relation avec moi ? Un paria, un ancien mangemort, un homme...

\- Oui, parce que tu me fais sentir vivant, important ! Et je te fais le même effet, ne me ment pas, je le sens, je le vois !

\- Je... »

Je baissa les yeux en me focalisant sur mes pantoufles, il me soufflait de beaux mots, il me susurrait de belles promesses et j'avais désespérément besoin d'y croire. Je pris une légère, et non moins profonde, inspiration avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut plus doux, plus voluptueux que celui de la veille et je perdis le pied, me noyant dans une centaines de sensations à faire tourner la tête.

Il dû partir après le petit déjeuner, mais un sourire au bord des lèvres et après un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres il me promit de revenir au plus vite.

Les six jours avant que les Aurors n'attaquent l'entrepôt se passèrent comme dans du coton, je travaillais, voyait mon fils et Harry dès qu'il avait un peu de temps.

Il était là, face à moi, le temps filait à une vitesse folle et il allait bientôt devoir partir au combat. Il était passé me voir avant de partir pour la bataille mettant fin à sa mission ayant presque duré un an. Je me souvins de notre rencontre à Saint James Park huit mois plus tôt et je me dis que l'on avait bien évolué.

« A tout à l'heure » me murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et de transplaner. Je pressai mes paupières l'une contre l'autre espérant qu'il me reviendrait sain et sauf. Je restai prostré de longues heures sur mon canapé, regardant un film sans intérêt, puis un autre, jusqu'à sombrer dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars.

Ma nuit fut terrible et je m'éveilla le matin avant le soleil. Il était six heure et Harry n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Je passai ma journée à errer sans but dans mon appartement, ressassant mes inquiétudes et créant des scénarios cauchemardesques dans ma tête. J'espérai avec l'énergie du désespoir que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

Le soir je cuisinais sans conviction, pour deux, comme le déjeuner, lorsque j'entendis le crac caractéristique d'un transplanage dans mon salon. Je me précipitai dans la direction du bruit et découvrit Harry, un peu amoché mais souriant, assis dans le canapé. Je me précipitais vers lui, et oubliant toute notion de classe, me blottit dans ses bras. Il plongea son nez dans mes cheveux et nous restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brûlé ne vienne chatouiller nos narines. J'essayai de sauver les restes du dîner sous les yeux attendris d'Harry mais n'y parvint pas.

« Désolé, marmonnais-je honteux.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas faim, juste envie de dormir.

\- Alors au dodo ! »

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena vers la chambre, allongé dans le lit il vint naturellement se blottir contre moi.

« Alors c'est fini, demandais-je hésitant.

\- Oui, enfin ! La bataille a été assez violente mais on a réussi à capturer tout le monde et à libérer les animaux, ce sont à présent Luna et Rolf qui s'en occupent. Le ministère à séparer les Moldus des sorciers, on ne sait pas encore ce que l'on va faire d'eux. Il n'y a jamais eu de cas comme ça où les Moldus on était autant impliqué dans une affaire sorcière. Rodolphus et ses sbires vont êtres jugés. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête d'ailleurs quand mon glamour c'est levé, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer !

\- Et tu trouves ça drôle toi !? Te faire tuer ?

\- Il n'aurait pas pu, même s'il avait réussis à me lancer un Avada Kedavra qui m'atteigne je ne serais pas mort, je portais mon armure Protego-Totalum que j'ai moi même renforcé à l'aide de divers sorts de mon cru et à la participation de Georges au projet !

\- Weasley, qu'est-ce-qu'il a à faire là dedans ?

\- Il a beaucoup travaillé sur ces armures, c'est lui qui a inventé le principe avec Fred... Fin bon, on a gagné et stoppé tout ce merdier, enfin du côté des entrepôts... Je n'ai eu aucun retour des autres équipes, en particulier de celle s'attaquant à Magic...

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je suis venu ici dès que j'ai pu... Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir, je voudrais partir tôt pour aller voir mes enfants avant d'aller au bureau pour écrire mon compte rendu de mission.

\- Tu es venu me voir en premier, pas eux ? Le questionnais-je.

\- Ils dormaient, et de toutes façons c'est toi que j'avais envie de voir. Oublier les horreurs de la bataille et des choses que j'y ai vu avant d'aller rendre visite à mes enfants. »

Il se lova contre mon torse et s'endormit comme une pierre. Je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre, épuisé par l'éprouvante nuit précédente.

Bien qu'il ait repris le boulot Harry passait me voir souvent. Ginny et lui avaient décidé à son retour de passer sur un système de garde alternée. Étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux officiellement célibataires ils avaient décidé que les enfants resteraient dans leur ancienne maison et que ce serait eux qui y vivrait une semaine sur deux. La semaine où il n'était pas de garde Harry habitait chez moi. Ça me faisait un bien fou, mon appartement se parant de nouvelles couleur grâce à sa présence. Je rencontrai ses enfants et Scorpius aussi et cela nous ravit de voir qu'ils s'entendaient assez bien tout les quatre.

J'avais aussi repris contact avec mes anciens amis qui venaient souvent me rendre visite. Pnsy et Greg étaient sortis d'Azkaban et Blaise et Théo avaient été réhabilité grâce à leur rôle dans l'affaire Magic. Blaise ayant sauvé des vies lors de la saisie des locaux et de Selwyn et Théo ayant aussi joué un rôle important de l'affaire. En plus, à ma demande, Harry avait réparti le rôle que j'avais joué entre eux deux car je ne voulais plus, en aucune façon, être lié au gouvernement et au monde sorcier.

Un an après notre mise en couple, couple connu seulement par nos proches : Pansy, Gregory, Théo, Blaise, mes parents, les Weasley, Kingsley, Luna et Neville ; il me proposa d'acheter une maison pour y vivre tous les deux. Autant vous dire que cela fit grand bruit quand Harry Potter emménagea avec une personne inconnue. Malgré cela, mon identité ne fut pas révélé au public sorcier et, Harry sortant avec moi dans le monde moldu sous le couvert de Sirius Malefoy, nul n'était au courant de notre idylle.

 **\- Fin du flashback-**

* * *

 _J'espère que vous n'aviez pas oublier que nous étions dans un flashback... De toutes façons on en est sortit maintenant ! J'espère aussu que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Bisouus - Éclat d'étoile_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et merci encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review !_

 ** _Couple :_** _Drarry (Draco × Harry) donc homophobes vous pouvez aller ailleurs..._

 ** _Rating :_** _M._

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _TOUT appartient à JK Rowling sauf l'histoire qui va suivre qui est inspirée de sa magnifique œuvre_

 _ **Rappel de ce qui se passe avant le flashback :** _

Drago se réveilla brutalement, essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru de longues heures. Sous ses paupières à peine ouvertes se déroulaient encore la scène cauchemardesque responsable de son violent réveil. Il pressa fortement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les images issus de ses songes, mais n'y parvint pas.

Il tapota la place vide à ses côtés et poussa un soupir de désespoir. Le corps chaud de son amant avait disparu pour ne laisser qu'une place vide et gelée. Il se laissa retomber sur la place qu'il occupait précédemment et soupira longuement, se demandant pourquoi l'autre était partit sans laisser de trace. Il se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Comme avant, avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher et le tire de la misère dans laquelle il était plongé. 

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Drago poussa un long soupir en repensant au début de sa relation avec Harry. Trois ans étaient passés depuis et à aucun moment il n'avait regretté la décision qu'il avait prise : embrasser Harry auprès de la table du petit déjeuner.

Leur couple n'était pas parfait, il y avait des hauts et des bas, mais ils s'aimaient et c'est ce qui importait. Mais ce matin là Drago se sentait seul. Ça faisait trois ans qu'il était avec Harry, deux ans qu'ils habitaient ensembles, un an qu'ils parlaient de mariage et aujourd'hui son amant n'était pas là, sûrement partit à la chasse au mage noir.

Il se retourna dans le lit et sa main effleura une feuille de papier. Dessus s'étalait la jolie calligraphie d'Harry.

 _Mon amour, je suis désolé de t'abandonner comme ça au milieu de la nuit, surtout aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai reçu un appel urgent du ministère auquel je suis obligé de répondre. J'espère que je reviendrais avant que tu ne te réveilles et que je pourrais admirer ton paisible visage endormi. J'espère aussi que tu ne feras pas de cauchemars en mon absence. Je t'aime et je reviens au plus vite, ne te fais pas de soucis. Ton Harry._

Un mine sourire étira ses lèvres, bien qu'il soit absent Harry avait pensé à lui, et surtout n'avait pas oublié cette date importante. Il savait que ce n'était pas son genre, mais le fait que son amant est pensé à lui à l'aube d'une mission le rassura. Incapable de se rendormir il décida d'aller acheter des viennoiseries et de préparer un copieux petit déjeuner pour que son amant puisse se restaurer à son retour.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Harry mais il avait pris sa journée, refusant à Eugène de venir, pour pouvoir profiter de lui. C'est pourquoi il espérait très fort qu'Harry revienne promptement. Mais la journée s'écoula, d'une longueur interminable. Il avait l'impression de revivre le cauchemars s'étant déroulé trois ans auparavant. Sauf qu'à cette époque il savait dans quelle mission Harry s'était engagé. Il le savait en danger, mais il le savait aussi protégé par des hommes compétents. Là il ne savait rien il n'avait pas contacté Kingsley, jugeant qu'il avait d'autre problème à gérer, beaucoup plus importants que ses angoisses.

Drago passa donc la journée à errer dans la maison, mort d'inquiétude. Quand l'heure de manger arriva, il décommanda la table qu'il avait réservé au restaurant pour un dîner aux chandelles, sachant que si Harry revenait de mission, il aurait envie de tout sauf de sortir.

Drago poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme et se décida à appeler Hermione, pour savoir si elle était au courant de quelque chose. Ses relations avec cette dernière c'étaient beaucoup améliorés les trois dernières années. Tout deux avait découverts qu'ils pouvaient passer des heures à discuter pendant que leurs hommes respectifs se comportaient comme deux gamins jamais sorti de Poudlard.

Le téléphone sonna trois fois de suite, faisant monter la tension de Drago à chaque bip, avant que la brune ne décroche.

« Drago ! As-tu des nouvelles de Harry et Ron ?

\- Non, justement, je t'appelais pour cela. Harry est partit comme un voleur au milieu de la nuit me laissant un message. Il disait que la mission ne devrait pas durer, mais il n'est toujours pas rentré...

\- Ron a fait le même chose, je suis donc allé au travail en me disant que j'allais le retrouver à la maison se soir en train de grogner car le bureau des Aurors à encore une fois violé son sacro-saint sommeil mais il n'est pas là... J'ai envoyé un message à Kingsley pour qu'il me donne des infos, mais je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponses...

\- J'ai failli faire la même chose, mais j'ai préféré te contacter avant, me disant que tu étais sûrement plus au courant que moi.

\- Non, je ne suis au courant de rien, je te contact dès que j'ai des nouvelles !

\- Et j'en fais de même si j'en ai de mon côté ! Bonne soirée avec Hugo et Rose...

\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi Drago. »

Étrangement, au lieu de rassurer Drago, l'appel eu l'effet inverse. Hermione travaillait au département de la Justice magique au ministère et étant très bien placé elle avait souvent accès à toute les informations. Surtout concernant les missions des Aurors de la classe de Ron et Harry qui n'interviennent presque exclusivement que sur les affaires compliqués liés à des malfrats.

Pour se calmer Drago fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, dans un des placards de la maison il s'empara d'un paquet de cigarette et mécaniquement il se dirigea vers la terrasse. Sa main porta naturellement la cigarette à sa bouche et une fois que celle-ci fut allumé il aspira en fermant les yeux. Inspirer, expirer, laisser la fumée prendre toute la place dans ses poumons et oublier tout ses soucis.

Mais irrémédiablement les volutes s'échappant de sa bouche et de son nez le ramenèrent à Harry, comme si celui-ci était le centre de son monde. Drago avait commencé à fumer peux de temps après son arrivée dans le monde moldu. Il avait vite arrêté en apprenant que fumer donner les dents jaunes, mais malgré tout au moindre soucis il se réfugiait dans l'âpre odeur du tabac. Quand Harry avait découvert ça ils s'étaient disputés. Son petit-ami ne supportais pas de se dire qu'il gâchait sa vie pour une « stupide cigarette ». Malgré cela Drago n'avait jamais réussis à refréner son envie de fumer quand son inquiétude prenait le pas sur sa conscience.

Sa cigarette était à moitié consumée, mais d'un geste rageur Drago l'écrasa dans le cendrier posé sur la table. Son état était tellement grave que même une cigarette n'étais pas assez forte pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Il rentra brusquement dans la maison faisant claquer la porte de la baie vitrée tellement fort qu'elle se brisa. Un reparo et tout fut vite réparé, mais cela eu pour effet de mettre Drago dans une rage encore plus profonde.

Il avait des plans pour cette journée et un de ses plans consistait à demander son copain en mariage. Mais Harry avait disparu, dans une mystérieuse mission, le laissant seul avec ses inquiétudes et sa colère.

Un hiboux rentra en trombe dans l'appartement, il lâcha une lettre dans les mains de Drago. Il reconnut l'écriture de Kingsley sur l'enveloppe et s'empressa donc de l'ouvrir.

 _ **Du :** Ministère de la Magie – Service des Aurors_

 _ **A :** Famille des équipes 1 et 2_

 _ **Sujet :** Mission du 21 mars 2012_

 _Messieurs, mesdames,_

 _Cette nuit aux alentours de cinq heure du matin une urgence a été émise aux alentours de Belfast. Nous avons réunis les équipes 1 et 2 afin d'intervenir rapidement sur le lieu. Nous ne savions pas ce qui se passait. Nos équipes avaient pour mission d'enquêter sur ce qui se passait, et en fonction de la situation, d'intervenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient pour ordres d'envoyer un rapport toute les deux heures. Nous eûmes cinq rapport, mais depuis maintenant six heure nous sommes sans nouvelles._

 _Nous envoyons une autre équipe sur le champ et nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous aurons des informations à vous transmettre._

 _Je compte sur vous pour nous transmettre toute informations que vous pourriez recevoir des personnes envoyé en mission._

 _Ci-joint les cinq rapports._

 _Veuillez accepter l'expression de nos sentiments distingués_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt._

 _PS : désolé Drago de cette lettre aussi impersonnelle, mais nous sommes soumis à des réglementations très strictes en ce qui concerne le service des Aurors et les informations transmises. Tout comme toi j'espère qu'Harry se porte bien. Je t'envoie les informations futurs dès que j'en reçois. Essaie de dormir. K._

Drago soupira, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir tant qu'il ne saurait pas Harry en sécurité. Il se décida donc à lire les rapports joints à la lettre dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de réconfort.

 _ **Mission 032112001 :** Leprechaun en danger_

 _ **Rapport :** 1 (6h34) – Harry James Potter H073180A0101-101_

 _Quartier calme (trop?) – vide à cette heure. Pas d'agitations du flux magique – aucun signe de vie d'un sorcier à proximité. Impossible de localiser l'endroit d'émission du signal. Sécurisation S1, S2 et S3. Déploiement 1-1 vers NE, 1-2 vers SE, 2-1 vers NO, 2-2 vers SO : ratissage du secteur S3 (croisement flux telluriques)._

* * *

 _ **Mission 032112001 :** Leprechaun en danger_

 _ **Rapport :** 2.1 (8h41) – Harry James Potter H073180A0101-101_

 _S3-NE vide de magie (passages au détecteur. + recherche de détecteur)._

 _ **Rapport :** 2.2 (8h42) – Ronald Billius Weasley H030180A0102-201_

 _S3-SE vide de magie (passages au détecteur. + recherche de détecteur)._

 _ **Rapport :** 2.3 (8h42) – Dean James Thomas H012580A0201-101_

 _S3-NO vide de magie (passages au détecteur. + recherche de détecteur)._

 _ **Rapport** **:** 2.4 (8h44) – Corelia Jane Mason F041082A0202-201_

 _S3-SO vide de magie (passages au détecteur. + recherche de détecteur)._

* * *

 _ **Mission 032112001 :** Leprechaun en danger_

 _ **Rapport :** 3 (11h07) – Susan Mary Bones F121379A0105-203_

 _S3 sécurisée. Légères perturbations magiques en S5, déplacement des équipes, 2-2 sécurise S4. Arrivée en S5 plus de perturbations magiques. L'Auror Potter (H073180A0101-101) remarque la présence d'un ancien flux tellurique éteint en 1942. Enquête sur le flux._

* * *

 _ **Mission 032112001 :** Leprechaun en danger_

 _ **Rapport :** 4 (13h20) – Ronald Billius Weasley H030180A0102-201_

 _Flux tellurique éteint mais semble toujours produire, perturber, cacher la magie. Demande d'une équipe de spécialiste avant 14h. S5 sécurisé. Concentration des équipes en S5P4._

* * *

 _ **Mission 032112012 :** Leprechaun en danger – Analyse flux tellurique_

 _ **Rapport :** F (15h10) – Terry Trevor Boot H021980An0201_

 _Flux tellurique endommagée par les Moldus durant la guerre. Se comporte plus puissamment qu'un flux tellurique normal – étendu de son influence jusqu'au nœud tellurique le plus proche. Peut étouffer la magie utilisé sur les lieux._

* * *

 _ **Mission 032112001 :** Leprechaun en danger_

 _ **Rapport :** 5 (17h03) – Corelia Jane Mason F041082A0202-201_

 _Étouffement du pouvoir du flux tellurique, perturbations magiques fortes repérées en S10. Localisation du message d'urgence en S10P8. 1-1 se dirige en S10P8, 1-2 et 2-1 sécurisent la zone, 2-2 sécurisent le périmètre et empêchent entré et sortie._

Drago dû relire plusieurs fois les rapports avant de pouvoir comprendre quelque chose au jargon employé par les Aurors. Il savait que la présence de nœud et de fort flux telluriques pouvaient modifier les conditions de perceptions de la magie. C'est pour cela que le Manoir Malefoy était situé à son emplacement. En dessous des sous-sol du manoir de son enfance résidait un énorme nœud tellurique qui des années durant avait caché le trop plein de magie noire utilisée par sa famille.

Il avait aussi permis d'isoler le manoir de toute attaques lorsque Voldemort était au pouvoir. Drago savait donc parfaitement à quel point un flux ou un nœud tellurique pouvait se révéler dangereux. Il était aussi certains que les Aurors, bien qu'au courant des risques ne l'étaient pas complètement... Et Kingsley non plus s'il envoyait une autre équipe d'Aurors sur les lieux.

Sans plus réfléchir Drago se précipita dans la cheminée et en lâchant une poignée de poudre de cheminette il hurla « Bureau de Kingsley », sans penser une seule seconde que son bureau devait être protégé. Heureusement pour lui, il habitait avec Harry et la cheminée de la maison était relié à celles du ministère.

N'ayant pas utilisé la cheminée comme moyen de transport depuis une éternité Drago se retrouva éjecter violemment en plein milieu de la salle du conseil. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent surpris de l'irruption du blond dans la salle.

« Drago !? Que fais tu ici, lui demanda Kingsley surpris.

\- J'avais demandé à atterrir dans ton bureau...

\- Désolé, la cheminée de mon bureau est déviée à celle-ci pour le moment... Que veux-tu ?

\- As-tu déjà envoyé ton équipe ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Envoie leur un patronus tout de suite pour leur dire de s'arrêter !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai, mais fais le, le temps presse ! »

Kingsley envoya donc un patronus sans plus poser de questions, pendant ce temps les personnes présentes dans la salle commencèrent à protester. Les Malefoy avaient réussis à redorer leur blason en donnant les dossiers, mais il n'en restaient pas moins des traîtres ayant obéis à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Kingsley les fis terre d'un tour de main et ordonna à Drago de lui expliquer.

« L'endroit où ils étaient, c'était bien un flux tellurique presque éteint et très puissant ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'à tout flux tellurique puissant est associé un nœud tellurique encore plus puissant. Un flux tellurique à besoin d'être alimenté par l'un des nœuds l'entourant, il ne peut se recharger, si je puis le dire ainsi, seul. Par contre, les nœuds telluriques, eux, peuvent se recharger en absorbant la magie d'un ou de plusieurs sorciers. Si ce flux n'est pas très puissant cela veut dire que le nœud est en train de perdre du pouvoir, et donc qu'il a besoin d'être rechargé.

Si des sorciers ont pratiqués de la magie à proximité, une partie de leur flux magique à sûrement été absorbé par le nœud, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de magie noire. Ce qui est sûrement le cas.

\- Et ? Demanda une conseillère à l'air revêche.

\- Et ? Le truc que vous ne savez pas, c'est que pour faire de la puissante magie noire un nœud tellurique à proximité est quasi essentiel. Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres étaient en vie et au manoir Malefoy sa puissance magique se voyait doublé sans qu'il n'ai à faire d'effort rien que par la présence du nœud tellurique situé sous le manoir. Sans vouloir m'avancer, je pense que des sorciers pratiquant la magie noire ont envoyé un appel au secours afin d'attirer des sorciers pratiquant la magie blanche dans le but de recharger le nœud...

\- A quoi peut servir un nœud rechargé ?

\- Un nœud rechargé est l'un des éléments essentiels à la nécromancie. Le cimetière dans lequel le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu est situé sur un nœud tellurique, un petit car son âme était toujours présente sur Terre. Mais sans ce nœud le rituel n'aurait pas été efficace. Si le nœud vers lequel vos équipe se sont dirigés est aussi puissant que je le pense, des personnes mal intentionnées pourraient en ramener d'autres à la vie...

\- Et ceux qui serviraient à nourrir le nœud, que deviendraient ils ?

\- Des âmes errantes jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve et qu'on les renvoie. Ils perdent leur magie et leurs âmes ne sont plus reliées à leurs corps. Leur corps deviennent semblables à celui de quelqu'un ayant subis le baiser du Detraqueur, mais ils ne peuvent mourir car leurs âmes errent, ces corps sont entièrement soumis à la personne ayant été rappelé de l'au-delà par le nœud.

\- Comment se fait-il que ceci ne se sache pas ?

\- Ça a été banni, par un groupe de sorcier, seule l'apprentissage complet de la Tradition permet de se souvenir.

\- Et qu'est ce que la Tradition, demanda la vieille sorcière à l'air mal-aimable.

\- Un ancien apprentissage de Sang-Pur, je ne devrais même pas en parler, mais face à un danger pareil je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Drago, est-ce trop tard, le questionna Kingsley

\- Non ! Je... Non... Je ne sais pas... Mais je ne peux pas perdre Harry.

\- Alors il faut que tu nous aides !

\- Laisser venir mes parents ! Ils en savent plus que moi. »

Kingsley m'envoya m'asseoir et quelques minutes après mes parents débarquèrent. Mon père était fou de rage, mais quand il vit ma tête il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kingsley lui résuma la situation en quelques mots et mon père se calma instantanément en se rendant compte de la crise dans laquelle on était.

« J'ai fait énormément de recherches là-dessus, mais elles sont très troubles et compliqués étant donné que la quasi totalité des ouvrages traitant de ce sujet on disparus. D'après mes recherches les nœuds n'ont pas le pouvoir d'absorber en un claquement de doigts la magie. Il faut que certaines conditions soient réunis.

Par contre, lorsque les personnes vont pratiquer de la magie blanche à proximité d'un nœud presque vide leur magie va se lier au nœud, empêchant ces personnes de partir. Comme ça le nœud peut les garder à proximité jusqu'à ce que les conditions nécessaire à l'absorption de la magie soient réunies.

Pour cela il faut que le flux magique du nœud tellurique entre en résonance avec celui du sorcier capturés. Si plusieurs sont capturés il faut que tous les flux magiques soient en résonance. Cela peut prendre jusqu'à dix heure pour une personne, mais je n'ai aucune idée du temps pris si l'on ajoute des personnes. Une fois que les magies sont en résonance il faut que le sang des personnes liés à la boucle soient versé dans le puits tellurique. L'appel de la magie rend souvent les sorciers fous et ils ne se posent pas la question avant de verser leur sang dans le puits.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils en sont rendus à quelle étape ? Y a-t-il un moyen de ralentir le processus ? De briser le lien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Les cristaux stabilisateurs, qui ont disparus, permettaient de réguler la magie de leur porteur un temps donné et de retarder l'échéance, mais à un moment donné ils finissaient par se briser. Et oui il y en a un, mais il faut avoir recours à la magie noire...

\- Harry en a un ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Un quoi, me rétorqua mon père agacé.

\- Un cristal stabilisateur...

\- Alors tout n'est pas perdu ! Pour répondre à votre question silencieuse, monsieur le ministre, ce sera eux qui devront avoir recours à la magie noire... Sans baguette.

\- Ça risque de les tuer !

\- C'est ça ou rien ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'invente des règles dans le but de vous embêter ?

\- Non...

\- Bien.

\- Il faut intervenir maintenant, intervint Kingsley, et ne pas utiliser de magie blanche...

\- Vous savez, certains sorts mineurs de magie noirs sont moins dangereux que certains sorts de magie blanche monsieur le ministre. Les sorts de Legislimas et de Caloreto sont très efficace et peu coûteux au niveau de la santé de la personne. Juste leur usage à répétition sur une personne peut conduire à la folie...

\- Bien, je convoque les Aurors qui viennent de revenir sur le champs. Je vous laisse vingt minutes en salle d'entraînement pour leur apprendre des sorts de magie noir pas trop noirs... »

Drago accompagna son père et sa mère pour entraîner les Aurors. Ces derniers pliés à ce genre d'exercices apprirent les quelques sorts en l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes et ils eurent derrière le temps de s'entraîner à les jeter.

Lucius et son fils demandèrent à accompagner les Aurors dans la mission, Kingsley fut difficile à convaincre mais il finit par reconnaître que c'était sûrement pour le mieux. Accompagnés des Aurors ils transplanèrent donc à côté du S10.

Tous pouvaient sentir d'importantes variations dans les flux magiques les entourant. Ils avaient l'impression d'être au cœur d'une tempête. Beaucoup frissonnèrent, mais Drago comme Lucius parvinrent à garder leur calme. La magie à cette endroit était puissante, mais ils avaient vécu les déferlantes de magie du Lord Noir au Manoir Malefoy et l'on pouvait considérer qu'ils étaient habitués.

Les Aurors se répartirent la tache avec une rapidité conférant l'habitude. Les deux Malefoy furent répartis dans deux groupes. La recherche commença. Il faisait nuit noir et les importantes variations de magies dans l'air empêchaient de chercher les personnes grâce à la magie. Au bout d'une heure à tourner en rond les équipes se retrouvèrent au point de départ.

« On ne trouve rien, s'exclama un Auror à la barbe foisonnante.

\- Il y a trop de magie, renchérit une de ses minuscules collègues. »

Drago essayait de ses détendre. Machinalement il faisait tourner ses clefs dans sa main. Quand la toute petite femme lui demanda d'arrêter car ça l'empêchait de réfléchir il eu une illumination.

« Je sais ! Enfin... Je sais pas si ça va marcher avec toutes la magie qu'il y a dans l'air, mais Harry est tellement tête en l'air qu'il perd toujours ses clefs. Il a donc acheté un gadget moldu qu'il accroche à son porte clef et qui émet un signal de position. Signal qu'on récupère sur un téléphone portable, téléphone portable qui est à la maison...

\- Vas y ! Qu'attends-tu, demanda le barbu

\- Je... Je n'ai pas transplané depuis des années et...

\- Tais toi Drago, le coupa son père en lui prenant le bras. »

Il ferma les yeux et quand je les rouvrit il était dans le hall de leur maison. Il se précipita à l'étage, chercher le téléphone d'Harry et revint en courant au côté de son père. Ils tranplanèrent de nouveau vers l'Irlande et arrivés là-bas il activa la localisation. Miraculeusement, la magie présente dans l'air n'influa pas sur le téléphone, qui localisa la position d'Harry, ou du moins de ses clefs, en quelques minutes.

L'équipe s'organisa pour y aller et quelques minutes plus tard ils furent de nouveau en marche vers le S9P5 d'après la toute petite dame. Ils arrivèrent devant une toute petite place. Caché dans des coins de rues ils observèrent la situation.

Plusieurs hommes étaient nonchalamment appuyés sur les barrières aux entrées du parc. Les équipes s'organisèrent pour les désarmer et les capturer afin de continuer dans le parc. Ils furent très efficaces et les sortilèges de magie noire utilisés permirent à tous de ne pas être reliés au flux magique, qui devenait de plus en plus intense.

Le parc était rond et l'équipe se divisa en deux sous-équipe. Une première s'occupa de sécuriser les entrées du parc pendant que l'autre se déployait afin d'atteindre par tous les côtés le centre du parc, où étaient les clefs de Harry.

Camouflés par les arbres tous purent voir une quarantaine d'Aurors reliés par des filaments lumineux à une fontaine dont l'eau semblait doré tellement elle irradiait. Avec les Aurors, un homme grand et fin regardait le spectacles avec délectation. Yaxley.

« Vous allez mourir pour faire renaître le maître courageux soldats, leurs déclara-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Non jamais ! Rétorqua Harry.

\- Tu m'agaces Potter, répondit Yaxley en lui administrant une baffe magistrale. »

A cette vue le cœur de Drago se sera et il eu envie de courir vers Yaxley pour le tuer, mais l'homme à côté de lui le retins.

« Tu tapes pas mon pote connard !

\- Ta gueule la belette !

\- A part insulter les gens vous savez faire autre chose, demanda une jeune femme d'une beauté atypique.

\- Ta gueule aussi, t'es tellement insignifiante que je connais même pas ton nom.

\- Corelia, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, et si maintenant tu nous expliquais ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Vous voyez cette fontaine ? En dessous il y a un merveilleux nœud tellurique qui ne demande qu'à être rechargé. Avec votre magie dedans je n'aurais plus qu'à réveiller mon maître.

\- Nos amis viendront nous sauver, affirma Ron la tête haute.

\- Pensais-tu vraiment que je n'aurais pas prévu cette éventualité ? Quiconque utilise de la magie blanche à moins d'un kilomètre de ce parc se retrouve ici, avec vous.

\- Et cette éventualité tu l'avais prévu, demanda Lucius d'une voix froide, avant de l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout du parc.

\- Malefoy !

\- Oui, oui, Potter je suis venue vous sauver. Tous. Mais il va falloir y mettre du vôtre... Vous allez devoir jeter un sort de magie noir, et pas un petit, à qui vous voulez, un de vos amis, ce cher Yaxley, un animal... Enfin tout ce que vous voulez sauf moi...

\- Attendez, demanda la jeune femme... Corelia, vous dite qu'il suffit d'utiliser de la magie noire pour sortir de ce piège ?

\- Il suffit, il suffit, c'est quand même beaucoup de la magie noire, surtout celle dont vous avez besoin. »

Une intense concentration se peint sur le visage de la jeune femme et d'un seul coup la pupille de ses yeux jaunes verts se fendit. Les cordons lumineux se rétractèrent simultanément et la fontaine explosa. Tout le monde se figea.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, jeune femme, commença Lucius, mais vous devez avoir beaucoup de noirceur en vous pour faire exploser un nœud tellurique d'une telle manière. »

Les paroles de Lucius libérèrent les personnes figées d'étonnement, Drago fut le premier à réagir et il courut prendre Harry dans ses bras. Les autres Aurors commencèrent à s'activer pour s'occuper de leurs collègues amorphes et après que Lucius eut donné son consentement tous transplanèrent au ministère.

Yaxley et ses hommes furent mis sous clef et Kingsley soupira. Cela faisait maintenant presque quatorze ans que la bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu, mais encore aujourd'hui les anciens mangemorts en fuite continuaient de lui donner du fil à retordre.

Lucius ordonna que chaque Auror soit ramené chez lui et qu'il se repose. Il raccompagna Harry et Drago chez eux et rentra chez lui, dans les bras de sa femme.

Drago coucha Harry qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, et après l'avoir bordé avec amour il le rejoint dans son lit.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain deux orbes émeraudes les fixait. Harry lui souriait, transmettant tout son amour au travers de ses dents blanches et étincelantes.

« Eugène a appelé, je lui ai dit que tu étais malade...

\- Merci ! Ça va ?

\- Très bien pour quelqu'un qui c'est fait prendre plein de magie en une journée... Et toi ?

\- Bien si tu vas bien.

\- Au fait je suis désolé... Ça ne devait pas durer aussi longtemps, c'était un piège et...

\- Chut, lui répondis-je en mettant ma main sur sa bouche, tu as juste gâché la merveilleuse journée que j'avais préparé pour nous deux. Je comptais prendre un bon petit déjeuner avec toi, puis passer une petite heure ou plus dans le jacuzzi, manger un bon repas à midi et passer l'après midi avec toi à glander. Puis après je t'aurais dit que j'avais réservé une table dans un beau restaurant. Là-bas nous aurions bien mangé et beaucoup ris. Puis au moment du dessert je me serais levé, mis à genou devant toi et je t'aurais demandé en mariage. Parce que depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, tout vas mieux. Je m'inquiète beaucoup, souvent pour toi, mais je ne suis plus vide. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie Harry, tu l'as toujours fait mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Et aujourd'hui je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. C'est pour ça que, même si je suis en pyjamas, allongé dans le lit je te demande, veux tu m'épouser Harry Potter ?

\- Oui. »

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues et il prit Draco dans ses bras. La tête nichée au creux de son coup il lui raconta combien il l'aimait et que jamais il ne le quitterait. Car lui aussi donnait un sens à sa vie.

* * *

 ** _FIN !_**

 _En effet, ce qui à l'origine était un OS est maintenant fini... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je n'exclus pas d'écrire une suite à l'histoire en développant d'autres personnages ! Qu'en pensez vous ?_

 _Une petite review me donnant votre avis sur l'histoire me ferait très plaisir ! Bisous- Éclat d'étoile_


End file.
